Atlantis (Hijack)
by kittycat3191
Summary: From the Disney movie Atlantis the last empire, this is the same story with both character from rise of the guardians and How to train your dragon. The only thing is that the beginning and end are the same, but a getting to the end is different. For young Hiccup Haddock and Jack, prince of Atlantis, have to fight the ruthless Commander Alvin and his devious army but Pitch as well.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Beginning **

It started out to be a perfect day for the Atlantians. Skies were blue and the waters were calm. Until a huge vibration along with a burst of light over the horizon, meant that something was coming. Two fishermen looked up from there catch, to the ocean they saw soldiers on flying fish like vehicles and dragons coming towards them. Behind of them was a large tidal wave that was gaining on them.

"_We have to warn the people of Atlantis" _One of the soldier on one of the shimmer was a Pooka. He shouted to the man on top of the lunar dragon, who nodded his head in response.

Both of them shot through the air, trying to outrun the wave to make it to the city. They swept through the city, shouting warnings of the upcoming danger. The guards on the warning tower got up and looked out. Once seeing the wave one guard ran to the mic and shouted for everyone "_to head to the shelter"_. The others let gongs ring, and scream were heard below as all the Atlantians tried to run and hide.

It was like the sky knew what was happening for it turned grey and cloudy, causing the air to get heavy. The crystal in the sky turned red and beams shot out like it was looking for something or panicking itself.

More screams filled Atlantis as everyone ran towards the palace thinking higher ground can save them. No one had any idea how bad it would get. Three royals were panicking like everyone else. The Queen told her husband to take their son and head to the palace. She prayed that death would come at ease to her people and family, for no one will be able to survive this.

As the King pulled his son, Jack, to safety, he felt Jack tug on his arm and looked back to see Jack reach for his toy warrior. _"Jack leave it" _The king kneeled in front of his son and grabbed his shoulders. Trying to explain to the small boy of five _"We have no time for it. We must…."_

A red beam landed on the king and prince. It turned to blue as the King turned to look at the light and stood up. The king looked up at the crystal and his eyes turned a neon blue. Electricity flowed through his body and his body lifting into the air. His grip on his son lightened and the only thing he had in his hand was the bracelet that belonged on his son.

Jack looked around in confusion. It wasn't until he didn't feel his father hand that he looked up to see him be lifted away.

"_O-tobo!"_

The Queen heard her son shout for his father and saw he dear husband engulfed by the crystal. Knowing what was about to happen, she grabbed his son close her chest and told him _"Close your eyes Jack"_

The crystal rotated fast that it liked like Saturn, a bright light of blue and electricity shout out and caused a force field surrounded the city. People tried to get run as they could to get beyond the field. Only those who crossed were safe, but those behind were not lucky, for when the wave hit, water overlapped the city. Ripping the stones and people apart. The crystal and city was then engulfed by the ground and water filled it place. When all was settled, it looked like nothing was there.

XXXXXXXXXXX

No one knew for sure if there was a city called Atlantis. Nothing can be showed as proof that it was a real place. Only light remnants of stories and artifacts from different cultures. Until one story of the shepherd's journal. A book filled with experiences in Atlantis. Anyone who found this book, would find the riches of Atlantis and the story of how they lived. But in this story, we are going to take a journey to find the Lost Empire.


	2. Chapter 1: Bad Day Turns to Good

**Chapter 1: Bad Day Turns to Good**

**(*Hiccup is at the age in the second movie, no glasses.* Also I apologies for how the Russian is spoken)**

"Why me?" was the first thing the teenager named Hiccup thought. Lying on the couch, his face pushed farther into the pillow. Hiccup was a person you would call a genius with low status. He was thin and gangly with some muscle due to working on his own little projects. His brown shaggy hair went over his green eyes.

He worked at the Washington, DC museum, but not as an Educator. Sadly he was a boiler man. For crying out loud he was a scholarly genius. He graduated college at the age of fourteen. He sought out to be an archeologist like his father, Stoic Haddock.

His father was a world renowned archeologist, who strived to find the impossible. Too bad that the reputation the man build came crumbling down when he started his search for the city of Atlantis when Hiccup was at the age of seven. People at first thought it would be interesting to find stories about the mythological city. Soon turned into an obsession that drove people away. Stoic wanted to prove that Atlantis was a real city. This lead to not only loss in faith from the community but alas the funds that funded him only came to small amounts. They barely got buy, but one Hiccup reached the end of ten somehow Stoic gotten lots of money and would go off saying he had to meet with someone.

Sadly, no one still wanted to work with the crazy man, so it was left to his son, Hiccup, who as well became fascinated by the lost empire. Thanks to his father for telling him stories of the lost city, Hiccup put all his work into his studies and together they worked to find any clues to the city. It wasn't until Hiccup's eighth birthday that his father told him about the Shepard's Journal.

Many believed the book was just a myth. A false tale of a lone book that held the secrets to Atlantis.

Hiccup wanted to help his father in any way he could. That's why for the past six years he put himself into school work which actually help him finish high school by the age of 12 and college two years after. If finishing school meant having time to help his father and find the city they both crave, he would do it. But on the day he graduated college, some strange people dressed in black suits came to his house. They told his father had died in an accident. After that, all he could remember from that day was his father's friend would look after him and supply him with everything he would ever need.

Hiccup never met the man. He was Hiccup's daddy long leg. On the day of the funeral, only a minimal of people showed up, but he still heard the comments that he and his father heard all through their life. Saying how his father was a disturbed man. A fool for believing in such a tale. And that how he died was very sad. Pity for his son to be left alone.

After that day, Hiccup felt a boil of rage inside, that made him put more effort into finding Atlantis. There was no book, stone, or artifacts unturned in his quest to find the city. Even with the money he received on a daily bases from the mysterious man, but Hiccup still wanted to earn money on his own. So when he reached the age of sixteen he search for a job at the museum. The only problem was that because of his father reputation and the words that he was following in his father's footsteps as well, could only acquire him one job, a boiler man. He was lucky that he was able to do it, do to his hobby of inventing and fixing the old house's boiler. It wasn't all bad since he was able to work in the space. Just as long as he never bothered them or the visitors with his crazy nonsense.

But today was different. The directors and financers were going to allow an audience with him. He had his brilliant presentation all set up. He had his artifacts lined up and inside his workshop he started rehearsing. The board had a map on one side and strange letters on the other. It was all too perfect, with his audience to the board and his proposal of finding the journal to Atlantis. He could finally prove that his father and him were right about Atlantis being real.

That's when everything came crashing down on him. The board members tricked him into believing that his appointment with them was at 4:15. When he was about to leave a letter was sent to him saying that they changed it to 3:15 and because he wasn't there they canceled. He tried to run after them and get them to listen but no. No one dare listen to the poor teen's ideas. They just thought it was a part of some mad exposition and they rather have him stay as their boiler repair man. And that's that.

Now here he is, in his house alone and frustrated with the day's events. He let out a tired sigh as he called for comfort from his cat Fluffy. But so far the cat did not come. Hiccup got off the couch and started making clicking noises and called again. The storm outside shut off the power and rain water could be heard falling heavily onto the house.

"Ugh, great" Hiccup mumbled to himself. That's just what he needed.

Hiccup tried to navigate through the house to find a candle or flashlight that will help him see. All the sudden, a small light lit up and Hiccup saw a woman with onyx hair wearing expensive fur coat.

"How…how did you…" Hiccup stared at the woman in awe.

"I came down the Chimney, Ho Ho Ho." The woman chuckled "My name is Heather and my employer wants to meet you."

"Your employer?" Hiccup scoffed and crossed his arms "And your employer would be?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lighting flashed outside the large manor as Hiccup was being ordered and button up by Heather.

"Don't drip on the Caravaggio. Stay lively. Mr. Clause does not like to be kept waiting. You will address as Mr. Clause or Sir." Her eyes were serious which made Hiccup more nervous. "You will stand unless asked to sit. Keep your sentence short and to the point. Are we clear?"

Hiccup gulped and nodded vigorously out of fear of this men. As the elevator came to a halt and Hiccup was pushed out. Heather gave him an evil smile. "Relax. He doesn't bite….much"

"SLAM!"

Hiccup walked inside the room and was amazed by the artifacts and giant aquarium behind the desk. Hiccup looked at all the picture that lined the walls until he stopped at the one over the fire place.

"Father?" There stood Stoic, back in his youth (when he was thin if you can imagine), shaking hands with a dark haired Russian man who looked like a bandit.

"Vest explorer I've ever vet"

Hiccup turned toward the strange Russian voice to see a large white hair and beard of a Russian man.

"You know the first time that picture was taken everyone thought we were complete opposites. Ve being a butcher of a guy and he being this crazy goof. But he saw me as a kind, energetic, daredevil explorer, like himself. Ve had great time, ya" The man, that figured was Mr. Clause, stood up and walked over to him. He strongly patted Hiccup's back saying "You and he are alike. You both try to prove the world wrong. I like that"

Hiccup tried to gain his posture as he watched Mr. Clause head over to his desk.

"Did you really know my father?" Hiccup came over to the desk.

"Ya, good friend. Both met in college in 66 and stayed close… till his end days" Mr. Clause looked sad and then switched to annoyed. "He even dragged me along on his crazy, danged fool of an expedition. Stoic that fruit cake, he was, spoke often of you"

"Really," Hiccup was shocked. "My father never mentioned you"

"Oh, he wouldn't. Knows how much I like my privacy. That's why he asked me to take care of you if anything happen to him" Mr. Clause hung his head in sadness.

"You mean your…"Hiccup could not believe he was standing in front of the man who has been taking care of him for years.

"But enough of vat" Mr. Clause reached into his desk drawer and took out a heavy brown covered object. "Your father wanted you to have it"

Hiccup took the object and uncovered it to see the book he and his father have been looking for. His hand went over the unique swirls that marked the leather cover making it feel old and unusual. As he opened the book and looked at the pages and smelled the sea salt air that came off of it.

Flipping through the book he could not believe it. "The…the.. Shepard's Journal."

"Looks like a bunch of mumbo jumbo to me" Mr. Clause turned his chair around.

"Mr. Clause that's because it's in a dialect that no longer exists." Hiccup quickly scanned the pages, excitement filled within him. "I spent my whole life studying dead languages. It's certainly not mumbo jumbo to me"

"It could be a fake"

Hiccup's mood fell as he closed the book and turned to Mr. Clause. "Mr. Clause, my father would have would have known if it were a fake. I would know" He slammed his hand onto the desk shouting "I will stake everything I own, everything I believed in that this…this here is the authentic Shepard's Journal.

Mr. Clause turned his chair to face the boy "So what do you want to do with it?"

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna find the city. That's what I'll do. I'll get funding!" Hiccup passed back and forth. "The museum…"

"Those people will never believe you" Mr. Clause looked at his fingers, pretending to look for dirt. "Like today"

"Yes! Well no" Now that was strange, how did Mr. Clause know that "How did you…. Forget it. If I have to finding stinking rowboat and row myself to find Atlantis. Then that's what I'll do"

Mr. Clause stared at the exhausted boy in front of him. After a long pause he smirked. "Vell done my boy. This is exactly what I wanted to hear. But forget the rowboat of yours and ve'll will use this" Mr. Clause pushed a button on his desk and up came a magnificent submarine, Hiccup had ever seen.

"Woah…" Hiccup looked up at the man "Why?"

"Your father's been telling me those crazy stories for years" Mr. Clause raised his hands in annoyance and drama. "Nagged my ears off until von da, I said 'if you ever find that stupid journal, I vill finance your expedition. I'll even kiss you on the mouth" Mr. Clause grabbed one of the smaller picture and showed it to Hiccup. "Imagine my embarrassment when he found the darn thing"

Hiccup laughed at the picture of the two men with his father spitting and Mr. Clause wiping his mouth.

Mr. Clause put the picture back on the mantle and rested his hands on the marble while bowing toward the fire. "You have no idea how great your father was" Mr. Clause then straighten up and yelled at the picture above the fire place. "You here that buddy, I'm going to the afterlife with a clear conscience" He let out a sigh. "I've always hated those buffoons at the museums. They dragged him down and made him a laughing stock. I wanted to visit that funeral but I just couldn't listen to them banter about him. If I could bring back in shred of proof tha'd be enough for me" He let out another sigh then was back to his crazy self. "What are we standing around her for, we go work to do"

"But….but… Mr. Clause. Do you have any idea what you're proposing? We need a crew…" Hiccup tried to reason with Mr. Clause on with the reality they were in.

"Got'em all. The best of the best" Mr. Clause put a bunch of files on his desk as he spread them out. "We have Tuffnut Thorston, geology and excavation. The man has a nose for dirt, literally. Snotlout Jorgenson, demolition. Busted him out of a Turkish prison. Astrid Hofferson, don't let her age fool you. She knows more about engine than you and I will ever know. They're the same crew that brought back the journal"

"Where was it?"

"In Iceland" a picture of all of the crew were in Iceland, the one in the middle holding the book looked like he was in charge.

"I knew it" Hiccup jumped up and down but was stopped with what Mr. Clause said next.

"All we need now is someone how can read this mumbo jumbo."

Excitement filled Hiccup face "This is all real"

"Da, but now the decision time, my boy. You need to realize that you can go back to your daily life and work hard in that boiler room for the vest of your life or…"

Hiccup stretched out his hand towards Mr. Clause "I'm going Mr. Clause and you can't stop me"

Mr. Clause smirked and took Hiccups hand and shook it vigorously.

"Okay, first I have to quit my job" Hiccup ran towards the elevator but was stopped my Mr. Clause.

"You already did this morning"

"I did" Hiccup stared at Mr. Clause in confusion.

"Da, like me you don't like loose ends"

"Um...my house?"

"Taken care of"

"My clothes?"

"Packed"

"My books?"

"In storage"

"My cat?" Fluffy came from behind Hiccup's shoulder and purred as it climbed into his arms. "My gosh"

"Your father had this strange saying 'Our lives are remembered…." Mr. Clause picked up the book and handed it to Hiccup. "by the gifts we leave our children' . This journal is his gift to you, Hiccup."

"Don't worry Mr. Clause, I'm your man" Hiccup quickly enter the elevator and pushed the up button. "Boy, I'm so excited. I can't hold it in"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

On one of Mr. Clause's ships by the rails, Hiccup was pucking his guts out because of sea sickness. "Carrots. Why does it always have to be carrots"


	3. Chapter 2: Voyage to Atlantis

**Chapter 2: Voyage to Atlantis**

"_Attention. All hands to the launch bay. To whoever took the 'L' from the sign 'Motor Pool' …..hehe, awesome"_

As he walking through the deck, Hiccup could not understand why they put someone like that in charge of the intercom system.

"Why they put Ruffnut in charge of the intercom system, I'll never….." Heather was rubbing her head until she saw Hiccup walking aimlessly around. "Mr. Haddock!"

Hiccup quickly turned around to see Heather. Walking over to her, he said, "Oh, it's you. I need to check in"

Heather was getting a huge headaches, feeling like a babysitter when someone interrupted.

"Hey raven hair, I got a bone to pick with you" A grumpy old man was in the back with fresh food all around him.

"Hold that thought" Heather turned to face Mildew, she wasn't ready to deal with his problems "What Mildew?"

"You stuffed my precious wagon with all this nonsense" Mildew rummaged through all the bins to show Heather what he meant. "I'm mean, look at this….cinnamon, oregano, cilantro. What in gods' name is a cilantro? And this…." Mildew held up a red shiny apple. "and what am I supposed to do with this?"

"That would be an apple" Heather huffed as she shoved the apple out of her face and back a Mildew's.

"An apple?"

"Yes, it's one of the four basic food groups" Heather turned to walk away. "The man need it"

"I got your four basic food groups!" Beans, bacon, whiskey, and cabbage!" Mildew put his weight into his knows "Ahh cabbage"

The sudden Alarms went off as Heather grabbed Hiccup and they entranced the elevator with ten other men.

"_Attention. All hands to the launch bay. Final loading in progress"_

The elevator came to a halt and everyone ran out. That made Hiccup lose Heather, thus he stumbled around to figure out where to go. The amazement of the of the ship stopped Hiccup in his tracks, which in turn made a large cart run into him.

"Hey, I'm walking here" A muscular man named Snotlout looked out from behind the cart and when he saw who he almost ran over, he leaned against this cart and laughed "Hey, Junior… if you're looking for the kiddie rides there back there. Hahaha." Snotlout grabbed his cart and continued on his way.

Something rolled by Hiccups fee as he picked it up and called to Snolout "Hey you forgot your dy-dy-dynamite" Snotlout rolled his cart back and grabbed the dynamite "Hehehe, what else you got in there?"

Snotlout thought in his head before he began to count with his finger "Oh, eh, gunpowder, nitroglycerin, notepads….fuse, wicks, glue…and paperclips. Big ones. You know, just uh, office supplies"

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup turned to see Mr. Clause standing next to a large, Viking like gentleman. "Finally, someone I know" It's not like Snotlout scared him or anything, but it was more of what he was packing that scared him.

"Where have you been my boy" Mr. Clause introduced him to the gentleman next to him. "This is Commander Alvin. He led the Iceland team that brought back the journal."

"Hiccup Haddock. It's a pleasure to meet you the son of old Stoic." He then pointed to the book in Hiccup hands. "I see you've got that journal. Nice pictures, but I prefer my Vikings show myself"

Mr. Clause laughed at Alvin's attempt to break the ice with Hiccup. "Well, what do you think?"

Hiccup stared in awe at the large submarine. "Man, when you settle a bet, you settle a bet" Hiccup could not believe he was going to ride on this glorious submarine.

"Hohoho. Well your father always believed 'you couldn't put a price on the pursuit of knowledge" Mr. Clause smiled to himself, remembering his friend.

"Well Mr. Clause, this is going to be a small change compared to the value of what we are going to learn on this trip." Alvin patted both backs of Hiccup and Mr. Clause. "This trip will definitely enrich us all"

"_Attention, all personal. Launch will commence in fifteen minutes"_

"Mr. Clause"

"Alvin"

They both shook hands and said their goodbyes. Alvin grabbed Hiccup and dragged him away.

"Bye Mr. Clause!" Hiccup shouted.

"Make me proud boys!" shouted Mr. Clause

XXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the submarine, everyone was hassling and bustling to get everything ready. The Diving Officers were going through all the checklist. Once finalized as the told the Chief of Watch that they were ready to dive. Watch Officers then turned to Alvin, who then told his crew to 'take her down'. The crew pushed button and the ship dived in the depth of 1-5-0 feet. The alarms went off and people shouted "Dive, Dive! Five degrees down bubbles"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Attention. Tonight's supper will be backed beans and stewed cabbage." _A Sigh was heard and music followed after words._ "Who wrote this crap?"_

Hiccup stared at the intercom, thinking how crazy everything that had happen today. He met up with a cold and mean Heather. Met the guy who's been taking care of him. A crazy bomb guy named Snotlout. And finally Alvin. For some reason, Hiccup got chills whenever he was near the man.

Reading the piece of paper in his hand, Hiccup tried to find the room he would be staying in. He stopped in front of his room, and let out a sigh of relief. He entered the room and flopped on the bed. Tired and exhausted, he tried to get some sleep before the meeting.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that his top bunk mate stare at him from above. "Hey!"

Hiccup yelped and hit his head on the top bunk.

The blonde hair fellow jumped off his bed and stood next to Hiccup. "May I ask what you're doing?" The blonde fellow tapped his fingers together waiting.

"I'm Hiccup and this here is my room, well part room" Hiccup continued to mumble.

"Uh-huh" The blonde leaned closer to Hiccup "Get off"

"What?"

"GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF!" blonde pulled Hiccup off the bed and onto the floor. He pulled off the blanket to reveal dirty, rocks, and other specimens with flags sticking out of each. "My babies, what has he done to you!?"

Hiccup watched as the man scooped up each one and put them back into their dirt pile "What the heck are those doing in my bed!?"

"You ask too many questions" Blonde got back up and rammed his forehead into Hiccup's. "Who are you? Who sent you? Or have I met you somewhere before?"

"I just told you that….."Hiccup tried to back away from the crazy man.

"Bah! I will know soon enough" The blonde man grabbed Hiccup's arm and plucked a stone from his nail.

"Hey, hey! Let go!" Hiccup grabbed his hand back and watch the strange man, sniff, lick, and stared at the fiber.

"Parchment fiber from the circ550 B.C. Lead pencil, number 2, paint flecks….of a type used in government buildings. You have a cat, short hair Persian. Two years old, third in litter of seven. There are all the microscopic fingerprints…of the mapmaker and linguist" The blonde man squinted at the fiber.

"That's amazing, how did you…." Hiccup was awestruck on how this man could identify him with only a piece of dirt from his fingernail.

"How dare they room me with such a person. This is not expectable" The man then turned to Hiccup with anger. "Get out! OUT OUT OUT OUT!"

Tuffnut pushed Hiccup out of the room and they both ran into a tall buff bald man with a long blonde braded mustache. "Uh-oh. Sat in the dirt, did ya" the man got serious look on his face as he looked at the blonde. "Tuffnut, what did I say about playing nice with others" Tuffnut almost attacked the beefy man when the large man took out a bar of soap. "Ah ah, I got soap and I'm not afraid to use it"

Tuffnut hissed at the man and he ran back into his bed under his covers.

"Back, back, foul creature. Back into your hole" The man turned to look at Hiccup "The names Gobber. Medical officer and arm and leg replacement guy."

"Hiccup Haddock, sir" He sighed in relief now that he had someone to ward off the crazy person above him.

Gobber placed his bag on the bed, then thought of the boy "Hiccup, Hiccup. Oh right. Mr. Haddock. My 3'oclock, oh well" Gobber then took out a large saw. "No time like the present my dad would always say" Gobber watched as Hiccup's eyes widen in terror at him. "Oh this? This I got from a catalog that says this beauty can saw through a femur in 28 seconds. I on the other hand, intend to cut that time in half" Gobber put away the saw and took the opportunity of Hiccups gaping mouth to stick a tongue pressure in. "Sooo, where ya from?"

Hiccup could only grunt and gurgle as Gobber switched the pressure to a thermometer to communicate.

"Really? I have family up there. Beautiful country. Do ya fish by any chance?"

"Ahmmm hmm"

"Me? I hate fish. Hate the taste, smell, and those little bones." Gobber then noticed that Hiccup was looking at his hook. "Oh this. This is the result of a woman, a man, and a stick of cheese. Don't ask it's not a pretty story" Gobber then brought out two large jars. "Fill these up would ya?"

Hiccup spit out the thermometer and stared wide eyed at Gobber. "WITH WHAT!?"

"_Will Hiccup Haddock report to the bridge? Thank you"_

Hiccup sighed in relief. "I mean"

"Go. Was nice meeting you" Gobber waved goodbye as he put his things way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the intercom, Ruffnut was talking to her friend "So I say to him. 'What's wrong with my meatloaf' and you know what he said to me. Oh" She saw one of the lights lit up and got ready to push another button "Hold on Margie, I got another call. _Sir, we're approaching coordinates"_ Ruffnut pushed the button off and then went back to talking to her friend.

"All right, let's have a look around" Alvin walked along the bridge.

"Aye sir" Heather replied. She ordered the men to keep an eye open for anything.

Down below, Hiccup entered through the door while was still amazed by the ship. He climbed up the stairs and onto the bridge.

"Welcome to the bridge my boy. Okay everyone let's give Mr. Haddock. Our undivided attention" Alvin brought Hiccup in front of the screen and he ordered.

"Good afternoon. Can everyone hear me ok?" He saw that everyone was giving him a bored expression of 'I don't want to be here'. "Hehe, okay. I know slides. Everyone like slides, right" Hiccup got out his slides and put the first one it, but unfortunately because of his nervousness he put in one when he was at the beach. Everyone got a kick out of making fun of it, which caused him to blush more. Hiccup quickly took it out and put in the correct slide. "Hehe, my bad. Here we go. Now this slide is deception of a creature, that sailors were said to be driven mad by mere sight" Hiccup then was going to put in the next slide when he dropped them.

"You've got to be kidding me" Snotlout let out an ugh. "I used to take money from wimps like him"

"There we go" The slide brought up an illustration of a horrid creature. "Now the Leviathan was said to be a creature that guard the entrance to Atlantis"

"You know with some wine and butter that would be a delicious meal for two" Snotlout received a punch in the face by Astrid.

"It's actually a mythical sea serpent. He's described in the Book of Job. "Hiccup grabbed one of his books and opened to page. "The bible says 'out of his mouth go burning lights and sparks of fire shoot out" Hiccup closed the book and turned to group with a shrug. "But it probably a carving or something. A sculpture to frighten off superstitious."

"So what you're saying is…." Alvin rubbed his chin then looked out into the ocean. "We need to find this master piece. Then what?"

"When do we get to dig?" Tuffnut jumped out from the group excited.

"Actually, we don't have to dig" Hiccup explained.

"You said there be digging" Tuffnut grunted a whispered Heather.

"Shush" Heather glared at him.

"You see, according to the journal" Hiccup brought out the book for everyone to me. "The path to Atlantis will take us down the tunnel at the bottom of the ocean, and we'll come up a curve into air pocket right here" Hiccup put another slide "where we'll find remnants of an ancient highway that will lead us to Atlantis. Kind of like a grease track in your sink."

One of the crew men called up to Alvin "Sir, you better come take a look at this"

"Alright, class dismissed" Alvin looked out at the sea again "Give me light"

As the lights turned on and they revealed the bottom to be desecrated with ship of every era.

"Look at that"

Everyone stared in awe struck at the site.

"Cool" Tuffnut chuckled at the scene. "Hey Ruff, check this out"

"Hold on a sec" Ruffnut heard weird noises coming from her head set. "Commander? _Commander? Commander?"_

"What is it Ruffnut?" Asked Alvin, who had enough of Hiccup banter about the path ahead.

"I think you should hear this" Ruffnut turned on the speakers and everyone heard the sound of groaning of a monster along with whooshing sounds similar to water being moved around the beast.

xxxxxxxxx

Hiccup, Alvin, and Heather surrounded Ruffnut to try and figure out what that strange sound was.

"What is that? A pod of whale" Alvin tapped the screen.

"uh-uh, bigger" Ruffnut confined.

"It sounds metallic. Could be our ship echoing of the walls" Heather began to press buttons.

"Do you want to do my job, be my guest" Ruffnut place her feet on the machine and waited for Heather to apologies.

"Is it me or is the sound getting louder" Hiccup was right it was, but suddenly everything became deadly quiet.

Heather shrugged her shoulders "Well it's over now. Whatever it was it's…."

"BOOM!"

Something slammed full force into the ship, knocking everyone out of their seats. Outside the ship, a huge sea monster like lobster, known as the Leviathan, was attacking the ship. It was definitely doing its job as guardian. It ram its claw into the ship side, causing panic and problems.

Astrid ran down the corridors trying to close all the valves because of water. Yelling at her crew to take their places and watch the Boiler.

On the bridge, Alvin was marching orders at everyone to take their place. "Load and fire those torpedoes boys! Subpod crew, battle stations.

"Battle stations everyone" Heather pointed and shouted at everyone "Let's move, move, move!"

In the launch bay, both Tuff and Snotlout jumped inside the subpod with twenty other crew members.

Inside the ship it was worse, water was seeping in and Astrid had to close the door. Men who were fast enough to make it to other side were safe but those on the other side met death. It was not any better on the bridge. Heather, Alvin, and Hiccup were trying to keep steady as the creature kept smacking the sub around. It soon grabbed the sub and pulled it to its face.

Alvin and Heather grabbed the rail just in time, but Hiccup hit the window full force. As he tried to get to his feet. He saw firsthand what the Leviathan really was "Om my gods, it's a machine"

"Launch the pods already" Alvin shouted.

Ten pods were shot out and five fired on the creatures. The creature let go of the damaged submarine but angrily went after the pods. The submarine used this chance to get way and turn around to fire back at the creature. The creature became enraged and fire a large lighting like beam at the ship. The submarine got hit with the tremendous blast, causing a hole into the ship. Five people were electrocuted along with the armor hall being torn apart.

In the engine room, bolts were being shot out of the pipes because the pressure became unbearable. The boiler room was filling with water and bolts that Astrid had to get out of there.

She climbed out of the tunnel and the engineers closed it behind of him. She shouted "Get me the bridge"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Astrid, what's happening?" shouted Alvin on the other line.

"We took a big hit down here. We are taking on water fast." Astrid quickly looked when she heard the sound of a loud bang was heard. "I don't want to be around when it hits the boiler"

"How long do we have?" Asked Alvin

"At least twenty minutes" Another bang was heard and Astrid changed that. "Better make the fifteen."

On the bridge, Alvin yelled at his crew to get to the escape pods. It was the only chance they had to get out. "Ruff sound the alarm"

"I have to call you back honey. Ya were going under" Ruffnut pushed the almost button and a recording went off as she high tailed it out of there.

"_All hands abandon ship"_

"Move it people!" Heather shouted at people to get inside the escape pod "sometime today would be nice!" Heather jumped in and locked the door as she ran to the control room next to Alvin. She turned her head and shouted to Astrid, Gobber, Ruffnut, and Hiccup "Buckle up people it's going to be a bumpy ride"

"Lieutenant, get us out of here" Alvin shouted at Heather. "Lieutenant."

Heather pushed all the buttons and then she tried to pull the lever "I'm trying!" She gave it a good kick and the trap door opened and out came the pods just in time before the ship exploded. The blast nocked the pods forward and the Leviathan, who heard the blast as well, went after the them.

Both Astrid, Gobber, Ruffnut, and Hiccup felt the force of the explosion but since there were no windows they had no idea what was going on outside. It wasn't until Alvin said "where to Mr. Haddock" that Hiccup opened the book.

Hiccup rustled through the pages in his book until he came to the page. "We're looking for a big crevice of some kind."

Alvin and Heather searched and found it. Heather grabbed the mic and called to all the crafts. "Make your mark 20 degrees down"

In the sub behind them, Snotlout shouted "Right behind you"

The beast was gaining on their tail, trying to take them out before they reached the crevice. It was able to grab at a few pods and make them explode, that were behind Tuffnut and Snotlout. Making it to the opening, the subs dived as the creature tried to force its way through only to be stuck and unable to go father. Rubbles of rock and bubbles made the ships pulled forward as their windows cracked from debris.

The words "It's just like a grease trap, it's like a grease trap. It's just like a sink!" were repeated by Hiccup.

"Come on, come on" Heather shouted as the sub pushed through the surface just in time before the sub's window shattered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tired and exhausted, people climbed out of the ships. But they knew they couldn't celebrate, for many of their friends and crew members have died in battle. The only thing they could do was allow Gobber to set a bowl with a candle in the water and have Alvin say a few words.

"Several hours ago, we started out this expedition with 200 of the finest men and women I've ever known. We're all that's left. I won't sugar coat this, gentlemen. We have a crisis on how hands. But we've been up this particular river before…and we've always come through, paddle or no paddle. I see no reason to change that policy now. From here on it everyone drives, everyone works. Look like all our chances for survival" Alvin turned to look at Hiccup who was clutching the Journal. "Rest with you and the little book.

Hiccup stared at the book in his hands and gulped down his responsibly.

"We're gonna die aren't we" Snotlout let out a sigh of despair and all crew members climbed into their trucks.


	4. Chapter 3: Boiler and Flaming Fireflies

**Chapter 3: Boiler and Flaming Fireflies**

Cars were loaded, bags were tossed around. Everyone was working together to get everything ready for the journey ahead.

"Okay people! Get ready! Lieutenant, I want this convoy moving five minutes ago!" Alvin shouted task for all the crew members.

"Tuffnut, you're on point!" Heather shouted as she walked over to one of the trucks she would be riding it. When she saw Snotlout heading towards the wrong truck she corrected him. "No Snotlout, Astrid's taking the oiler. You know the rules, I want you fifty yards behind that truck at all times. And Ruffnut…. Put out that cigarette."

Alvin looked around as he watched everyone get into positions. It wasn't until he heard that god awful beep that he turned to see Hiccup playing with the truck's horn. Hiccup continued to play with it until Alvin ripped the horn off the truck and tossed it onto the ground.

"Are you sure you're checked out on this class of vehicle?" Alvin wiped his hands on his shirt and saw Hiccup give him a confused look. "Can you drive a truck?"

Hiccup watched as Alvin pointed to the vehicle next to them before sliding into it to demonstrate his semi knowledge of it. "Pftt hehe. What not to get? You got your steering … and your gas and your break… and, of course, this metal uh looking...thing"

Alvin gave Hiccup a broad unconvinced stare as Hiccup played with the leavers.

"Okay, so it was a bumper car at Coney Island" Hiccup let out a huff when he got caught. "But it's the same principle"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Few minutes later, trucks, cars, and large motorize, such as the giant drill, were honking and beeping at the small trunk, driven by Hiccup, in front. Yelling could be heard as Hiccup desperately tried to get the truck to go but soon came to a stop right after.

This intern caused the new siltation of tying Hiccup's truck to the digger. Hiccup mopped since there was nothing he could do but play with the steering wheel as they climbed the steep hill.

Climbing their way through the deep caverns, coming across pillars and old relicts that meant they were on the right track. Through the maze they went. Navigating tunnels and stone like roads. Careful not to fall, for a steep drop was below. Coming to cliffs, they had to use ropes. Steadily pulling down the vehicles to the lower side below, for one wrong move, they could come down on the jagged rocks.

At last they met with two paths that went through both eyes of the skull like face of the mountain. Halting their cars, they waited for Hiccup to scan the book to know which way to go. Hiccup pointed to the right one, sure as he was, they drove up to the right eye, and a large worm monster shot out and tried to attack them. Quickly turning around, anger of unhappy face as the group blamed the boy for his mistake. Hiccup turned the book trying to figure out what went wrong. When he saw it was the other way, he was embarrassed as he pointed the other way.

They went into the stalagmite cavern, a beautiful water fall to in the rafters. Some masked creatures were trailing in the far cavern from the group. Following after them, like they were curious about the fellow crew.

xxxxxxxxxx

A short break they had. Hiccup looked in the supply cart and spotted a water canteen. He began to unscrew and drink from it, but then saw Snotlout come over to him and look at him in horror.

When he saw Hiccup wipe his mouth off, Snotlout said "You didn't just drink that, did you?"

Hiccup nodded his head in satisfying his thirst.

"That's not good" Snotlout voice began to panic. "That's nitroglycerin"

Hiccup panicked at what Snotlout was telling him and grabbed his throat because of reflex.

"Don't move. Eh, don't breath" Snotlout backed away slowly. "Don't do anything except… pray…maybe"

"BOOM!" Tuffnut screamed behind the poor boy.

Hiccup jumped about 5 feet in the air. Once he knew it was all a joke, he sighed in relief. He was so humiliated as the two walked by him and laughed at how well their prank worked.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The journey moved forward. Hiccup could feel the unwontedness from the group. For instant, they all had to climb up some steep rocks by foot. Gobber helped Snotlout first, then Tuffnut, and last Astrid. But when it was Hiccup's turn to be helped, Gobber and the group just walked off, leaving poor Hiccup to get up on his own.

Another time was when they were all surrounding the camp fire, telling stories and eating together, but Hiccup. No he was busy alone looking through books and maps to figure out the road and terranes from the journal. He just figure since they've been together since there last journey and he needed to prepare them for the journey ahead, he tried to not let it get to him.

XXXXXXXXX

They traveled father until they reached a big pillar. Snotlout was busy surrounding the pillar with explosives and the rest listened to Hiccup raved about the pillar.

"Good lords, look at the size of this. It's got to be half a mile at least" Hiccup was then grabbed by Snotlout but still went on bantering. "It must be hundreds, no thousands of years to carve this things"

"BOOM!"

Hiccup watched as the beautiful work of art fell and made a bridge.

"Look at that! I made a bridge" Snotlout gloated back. "It what…took me two seconds? HAHAHA"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued on their way, but still were followed by these unusual creatures. Snow banks and tunnels they want, until they reached a blacked path.

"Looks like we have a little roadblock" Alvin and the group stared at the giant stone wall. Alvin turned to Snotlout for answers. "Snotlout, what do you think?"

"I could unblock it, if I had about 200 of these" Snotlout held up a dynamite stick, but then looked in his bag for what else he got "Problem is I got about ten. Plus, you know five of my own….And a couple of cherry bombs… a road flare." He them smirked as he called over to Hiccup, who was still by his truck reading, "Hey Hiccup, too bad we don't have some nitroglycerin"

Hiccup banged his head against the steering wheel for falling for such a stupid trick. Tuffnut and Ruffnut laughed their heads off at Snotlout's joke from inside the digger.

"Looks like we're gonna have to dig" Alvin looked up at Tuffnut.

"Yes! Finally!" Tuffnut gave a joyous cry as he got the drill started up.

xxxxxxxxxx

All was going great at first, a hole was beginning to form from the drill when the machine began to have a major backfire. Tuffnut coughed when the smoke encased his cockpit and cried while banging his head on the steering wheel when the digger wouldn't start.

"I don't get it" Astrid opened and climbed into the back engine. Trying to figure out what went wrong. "I just tuned it up this morning"

Hiccup looked inside and saw that the engine was the same one as the one in the museum "uhhh"

"It looks the rotor's shot" Astrid yelled to the crew which means it's going to take a while to repair. "I'm gonna have to pull a spare…"

"Can I…."

"Don't you dare touch" Astrid gave Hiccup a stern demanding glare. "I'll be right back"

Hiccup watched her go. Quickly putting down the book, he grabbed nobs and twisted them. The engine hissed and groaned as Hiccup hit it with a hammer.

"BROOM"

"SHE LIVES!" The engine sparked on with Tuffnut in glee. He started the drill up again and into the wall it went again.

"Hey, what did you do!?" Astrid could not believe Hiccup fixed the complicated machine.

"Well, you know, the boiler in this baby is a Humac model P54/813. Now we got the 814 back at the museum. The heating core on the whole Humac line... have always been a little, you know, temperamental. So sometimes you gotta... boom! Persuade it a little." Hiccup was happy to show how smart he was, but Astrid found it annoying.

"Yeah, yeah. Thank you very much" She pushed Hiccup out of the way and closed the back. But before she head back to her truck she was going to pretend punch him, but flinched. "Two for flinching" she made light jabs at his arm, but still hurt the skinny boy.

XXXXXXXX

"This is it"

It was a large clear area and it and a bridge that led to the gates of Atlantis. Up above them was a weird creepy looking stone chandelier with a green glow coming from it.

"Alright boys" Alvin go out of the car "Well set up camp here"

"Why is it glowing like that" asked Astrid, who was staring at it with awe.

"Pah! Its natural phosphorescence" Tuffnut looked at it with a huff.

"That thing…." Snotlout pointed at it with annoyance in his voice. "Is going to keep me up all night. I just know it"

xxxxxxxxxx

Darkness came, if that even was possible. Lights from the campfire could be seen as the group crowed around the fire. Mildew came whistled with his large pale full of slop.

"Come and get it" Mildew chimed

He came up to each one with sly cruel comment for each. With every scope of crud, he put on them on everyone's empty plates. "For the appetizer… Caesar salad… escargot….. and your oriental mutton"

"Yuck"

"I wanted the escargot"

"Knock yourself out"

Mildew finished them off then wheeled himself over to Hiccup, who was alone again. "Here you go Hiccup. Put some meat on your bones"

"Thanks Mildew. This looks…(gulp) greaser than usual." Hiccup, like all the crew, did not look forward to Mildew's cooking.

Mildew knew was sarcasm but could not resist dumping more on his plate. "You like it? Well, have some more. You're so skinny if you were to turn sideways and stick your tongue out, you'd look like a zipper." Mildew carted away laughing.

Gobber looked at Hiccup with pity "You know, we've been pretty tough on the kid" Gobber turned to the group. "What do you say we cut him some slack?"

"Fine"

"Yeh"

"Your right"

"Hey Hiccup! Why don't you sit with us?" Astrid called out to him.

Hiccup looked up from his book to look like he just hit the jackpot. "You guys don't mind"

Hiccup walked towards the group and Astrid patted seat next to her. "Nah, park it right here"

Hiccup was so grateful that he didn't notice Snotlout put a woopy cushion under his butt. "It's an honor to…"

"PHHTT"

Both Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut laughing their butts off as Hiccup blushed red in embarrassment.

"Snotlout!" Both Astrid and Gobber gave them an upset face.

"Sorry, sorry" Snotlout tried to calm the group. "Could not resist"

While they continued semi eat their food, Astrid watched Hiccup still get wrapped up in his book while eating. "Don't you ever put that book away?"

"Yeah, you must have read it a dozen times by now" Gobber agreed with Astrid.

"I know" Hiccup let out a sigh as he scanned the pages. "But this….this doesn't make any sense" Both Gobber and Astrid stretched to see what Hiccup was taking about.

"See... in this... the shepherd talks about source. He calls it the heart of Atlantis, but then it cuts off. Almost like there's a missing page"

"Kid, relax" Snotlout relaxed on his chair. "We don't get paid overtime"

"I know, I know" Hiccup put down his spoon and waved the book at everyone. "But hey, that what this is all about, right? Discovery, teamwork, adventure. Unless…" He already knewing what they were going to say but the fear grew inside him any way he tried to act casual. "You're only in it for the money"

"Money" They all said in unison.

"Well, I guessed I set myself up for that" Hiccup rubbed his neck. He knew that not everyone was like him.

Gobber came up behind him and looked at Hiccup's neck. "Something wrong with your neck?"

"ya, must of hurt it when we….."

Gobber grabbed Hiccups head and cracked it.

"Woah!" Gobber fixed up Hiccup's neck and he felt better than he did before. "How did you…."

"An arapho medicine woman. Gothi we called her" Gobber amused himself in memory.

"Get out of here" Hiccup became fascinated.

"Born and raised" Gobber got out an old picture of his folks "My father was an army medic. He settled down and met my mother"

"No kidding"

"Nope" Gobber pulled his necklace "Got this sheepskin from Mulch U. And a boar tusk from old Iron bucket." He put his necklace away and looked at the flames. "Halfway through med school, I was drafted. One day I'm studying gross anatomy in class… the next I'm sewing up roughriders on San Juan Will."

"Main course" Out popped Mildew with his cart of crud.

"I couldn't eat another bite"

"I'm watching my weight"

Mildew laughed at their desperation to get him away "Hahahah. Don't worry. It'll keep and keep."

"Thank god, I lost my sates years ago"

They all dumped their food in the fire and the flames were put out by the slug.

XXXXXXXX

"Aren't you going to pitch your tent?" Snotlout, like everyone else, were ready to hit the hay, but had to stop and stare at Hiccup's pitiful attempt to put up a tent.

"Uh, I did" Hiccup was shoved out of the way as Snotlout fixed is tent. Rubbing the back of his neck and letting out a nervous chuckle. "I guess I'm a little rusty" Hiccup thanks Snotlout as he put down his mat to lay on. "I haven't gone camping….well, since my father took me"

"What was he like?" Astrid was still setting up her tent and was about to put her mat down. "I never got to meet him"

"He was a big grizzly man with a kind heart. It was me and him against the world. My mother died when I was just a kid." Hiccup started to chuckle as the memory.

"What?" Astrid asked curiously.

"Well, when I was small, my father and I would go hiking along the stream and I saw something shinning in the water. It was a genuine arrowhead. Well, you think I've found a lost civilization, the way my father carried on about it. It wasn't until I entered college that I found out it was just compressed shale mixed with the zine pyrite that had fractured into an isosceles triangle"

Giggles could be heard as Tuffnut walked by holding a yak doll. "That's cute"

Hiccup shrugged then looked back at Astrid with a question "say Astrid, uh no…no offense but how does a teenager become the chief mechanic of a million dollar expedition?"

Astrid thought about it before she explained "Well my Fadir retired. He always wanted sons, right? One to run his shop and the other to be middle weight ax throwing champion." She tossing the mat into her tent. "But he got me and my sister instead"

"So, uh, what happen to your sister?"

"She's twenty-four with a shot at the title next month" Astrid shrugged and laid down on her mat. She acted like it was obvious what her sister did. "Anyway, I'm saving up so me and my Fadir can open up another shop"

"I just love to blow things up" Snotlout placed the mask on his face and stuck a match behind his ear.

"Come on Snotlout, tell the boy the truth" Gobber pulled back on the mask and let it snapped back into Snotlout's face.

"Ugh" Snotlout hated his life sometimes "My family owned a flower shop. We would sell rose, carnations, baby's breath, you name it. One day, I'm making about a dozen corsages for this prom. And everybody and I mean everybody came. 'Where is it?' 'When is it?' 'Does this match my dress?' It was a nightmare. Then as if it was a sign from the gods. I guess there was a leak next door…of gas or what. BOOM! No more Chinese laundry" Snotlout gave a creep grin "I found myself that day"

"Grunt, grunt" Digging could be heard from Tuffnut as he made a hole in the ground.

Then came Ruffnut with another yak doll and pillow came by them.

"Forget something Ruffnut?" asked Hiccup.

"I sleep with Tuffnut" She stated as she climbed into the hole. "Soggy alone place"

"What's they're story?" Hiccup was afraid to ask.

"All you need to know is that their twins and on the last trip they acted like they had one brain. Now Ruffnut is a radio operator for some hush hush business and Tuffnut…well you get it" Gobber blew out the lantern and all went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As sleep consumed and snores were heard from the camp site. Strange warrior creatures bonded through the cam. Strange they were mask covering most of their bodies. Two looked to have bodies of rabbits while the others had bodies of humans. One grabbed a bag and started looking through it. Curious by the strange objects inside that came out until it saw a picture of Stoic and Hiccup. Putting its hand on the picture and looked at the two. All was stopped when ruffles were heard and they bounded out.

XXXXXXX

Hiccup flicked the flash like on. Late at night water drinking had taken its toll and it led to usage of the toilet was needed. Grabbing a roll of toilet paper, he walked out of his tent to find a place to do his business. Pulling his pants off and was unable to hold the flashlight, thus the light hitting the chandler. Out came these glowing bugs, kinda of like fireflies. Amazing as they were, once they touched the tent, blasts of fire scorched them.

Unknown to Hiccup, he pulled his pants back up, to finally notice them, when one of the firefly came by him. Trying to swat it away, he turned to see the chaos before him. "Fire? FIRE!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Let's just says Alvin hated being woken up by an annoying certain person. "I'm gonna kill that boy" Alvin looked and slammed the clock down before coming out of his tent. "Haddock! Go back to slee…" The heat of the flames stopped him in his tracks.

Everyone was panicking, not knowing what to do as they tried to put out the flames. The fire kept on going because of the sheer number of fireflies, everything stayed a flame. Alvin grabbed Heather and told her to head to the vehicles.

"We need to get out of these caves"

"You heard the man! Move it!" Heather yelled as everyone climbed into the vehicles.

Cars began to driven but the swarm kept getting bigger. Leading the way was the digger along with cars trying to push each other out of the way.

"Hiccup grab my hand!"

Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand as he got into the back of one of the trucks just in time before the truck behind them exploded.

The cars kept moving. Once car full of oil caught fire which caused a huge explosion. Breaking the bridge and the road to fall. The bridge broke like the Titanic with its tail going down. The problem was that the digger was in front of the group. Thus when the bridge collapsed, the digger, being a heavier object, dragged all the cars behind it to fall into the caverns below. Breaks were no help as the cars crumbled to the ground and wheeled down the steep slope. Crashes could heard and the cars banged into rocks and each other. Everything went dark and glass could be heard breaking.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The lone flame from Alvin's match was the only light that could be seen. "Alright, who's not dead? Sound off"

"Ugh"

"Sigh"

"Dang it. I think some of those lightening bugs bit my butt. Somebodies gonna have to suck out the poison. Hehe" Soon followed by a loud punch."OW!"

Alvin sighed with frustration as his eyes like everyone else began to adjust to the darkness. "Astrid give me a damage report"

Astrid glared her flashlight at the destruction before them. "We totaled rigs two and seven, but digger looks like it can still run."

"Man, it's lucky that we landed on something soft." Snotlout sighed happily.

"We are standing in a dormant volcano" Tuffnut explained. He looked at the dirt then pointed up.

The group looked up as Heather got out her flare gun and shot it "It just keeps going. That must be our ticket out of here"

"BOOM!"

"Maybe not"

"The magma has solidified the bowls of the volcano." Tuffnut pointed to the cap.

"I got the same problem with outcast food" Ruffnut spoke.

"Wait a minute. Back up. Are you telling us that this can explode at any time?" Gobber became fearful a she looked around.

"Don't worry. The only way for that to happen is if there is a massive explosion" Tuffnut sort of calmed everyone's nerves.

"SPONG!"

Everyone turned to glare at Snotlout, who was repairing one of his bomb clock. "I guess I'll work on this later"

Heather and Alvin continued their talk as they looked at the cap. "You know, if we blow the top of that thing. We can head straight to the surface" Alvin then turned around "What do you think Mr. Haddock."

Everyone turn around when they didn't hear Hiccup. They then noticed that Hiccup was not there at all.

"Mr. Haddock?"


	5. Chapter 4: Atlantians & Their Problems

**Chapter 4: Atlantians & Their Problem**

Hiccup was slowly coming to. Darkness was the only thing that surrounded him at first. The only thing he knew was that he was leaning against some sort of stone and he was in pain. He guessed that when the crash happened, his body was flunged away from the group. When everything started becoming clear, Hiccup started hearing voices. He slowly opened his eyes to come face to face with those masked creatures, unknown to Hiccup, that were fooling them.

"Donavataugita"

"Neva no ida?"

"I-de novage"

Hiccup started to panic as he tried to backup but the stone behind him made him unable to. Pointing their spears at him, he couldn't figure out if they wanted to attack him or examine him. Hiccup suddenly felt a sharp pain on the left side of his chest. He reached out to grab it the wound and one of the creatures came close to him.

Lifting it mask, Hiccup came face to face with the most stunning albino boy he had ever seen. Watery crystal eyes that you could swim in came closer to look at the wound. Hiccup gaped at the boy, but could only watch and stare as the boy took his blue crystal necklace and placed it on the wound. Dragging it lightly over the wound a couple of times until it glowed. He then suddenly placed his hands on the glowing wound. It began to glow as well. Hiccup gasped as a shot of electric pain through his body. The boy lifted his head off and Hiccup turned to look at his wound. Shocked crossed his face when he saw that his wound suddenly was gone.

Hiccup touched the non-wounded place. He could not believe that it was gone. No mark or scars remained. He looked up at the boy who gave him a loving smile. Pulling his mask back on, they bounded away as the ground began to tremble.

Out came the drill with a bunch of shouts from the expedition crew. But Hiccup was preoccupied with trying to stop the creatures from away. He ran after them.

Quick as they were, they were definitely unnatural beings that moved like they knew the terrain. Hiccup stumbled and climbed the jagged rocks. Until he came to an opening that was filled with mist and growth.

Hiccup shout "Who are you!?"

The digger came through the wall behind him. Every one of them, Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, and the twins, stared in awe. Gobber rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

The scenery was breath taking. A large waterfall so high that if you looked at the top of it, you will see a stone ivory city of Atlantis. At last the city they craved was in front of them.

"Sweet mother of Thor"

"It's so beautiful"

"Hiccup, I got to hand it to you" Snotlout patted Hiccup on the back for a job well done. "You really came through"

Suddenly, the warrior that had healed Hiccup were behind them. They pointed there spears at the introducers.

"Okay, I take it back" Snotlout quickly put Hiccup in front of him like a shield.

"Holy Yak" Tuffnut appeared behind his sister. "Who are these guys?"

"They got to be Atlantians" Hiccup got out of Snotlout's grip and walked a little towards them.

"What? That's impossible" Astrid couldn't believe what Hiccup was saying.

"I've seen this before. They can smell fear just by looking at you" Tuffnut held Ruffnut in front of him "Everybody get behind Ruffnut"

"Nashigan prata, me yun nescata niya nasuveniya"

"I think it's talking to you" Gobber whispered to Hiccup.

Hiccup walked in front of the group, trying to say words in Atlantian. "Re me…sene..da..du ehra top.."

As Hiccup kept speaking, the one in charge gave its spear to the one with blue paws and it took off its mask to reveal the albino boy, who had healed Hiccup.

"Brauito de gante la making to de be nito"

"Ka-wegane pre" Hiccup rubbed his head, trying to remember the words that he memorized for so many years. He blamed the boy for his nervousness.

The boy looked at him confused by his words "Ka-wegane. Wageno prsemos es es denen"

"Ita, sum amice viator" Hiccup could not help but chuckle at the young Atlantian, who switched languages because of confusion and to find out if they were…friendly.

"Dices linguam Romae" The boy was astonished that Hiccup knew the language

Hiccup took this opportunity to see if the bot knew another language. "Parlez-vous francais?"

"Oui monsieur!" The boy nodded happily at the game.

"They speak my language I know" Tuffnut took this opportunity to do something stupid. "Pardon Messieurs. *&*&^%%*$%$%&%^*#& #&"

When Tuffnut whispered into the boy's ear, the boy eyes widened and he punched Tuffnut square in the face.

"Oooh, I like him" Ruffnut placed her elbow on Astrid's shoulder, as they watched Snotlout pulled Tuffnut back.

"Buenos dias"

"Guten tag"

Every one of the Atlantians pulled off their masked and greeted them. Some were odd, for two of them were giant weird bunny who acted human. They were even bigger than Gobber. One had blue fur with dark blue makings and the other was brown with dark brown makings. They both looked fierce and unsure of the strangers as they stayed back. Hiccup could guess they were the Pookas that the book had mentioned. Humanoid rabbit creatures who live with the Atlantians.

Hiccup saw two girls, one with two red braids and one who had one white braid that went off her shoulder. The one who looked older, white braided one, was holding back the other girl. He guessed the older one was scared for her safety. But yet again they were strange to their world.

"How do they know all these language?" asked Astrid as she waved.

"Their language must be based on a root directed. It's just like the Tower of Babel" Hiccup tried to get the other to understand.

"Hmmm" Alvin rubbed his chin. "Then maybe English is in there too" Alvin pulled Hiccup behind him "We're explorers from the surface world. We came in peace."

"Welcome to the city of Atlantis" The boy shouted and grabbed Hiccup. "Come. You must speak with my mother now"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Atlantians guided them along the bridge. Hiccup with in the same car as Alvin and Heather, who were thinking and annoyed by Hiccups banter. They knew Hiccup was excited by all the new things he saw. How Atlantians spoke to the amazing architecture that was all around them.

"Someone is having a good time" Heather said sarcastically.

"Ya, like a kid at Christmas" Alvin was ready to bring his head against the steering wheel.

"Commander, there were not supposed to be people down here" Heather whispered to Alvin. "This changes everything"

"This changes nothing" Alvin grumbled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside they were greeted with two guards who guarded a large door that opened up to a magnificent water throne room. Similar to that of a Chinese garden, but the atmosphere wasn't at all as peace as it looked.

"_We can't stay like this forever. Let me take…" _The man who was talking had onyx black hair and skin of grey with black eyes. He had the same markings as all the other Atlantians but they were black, where theirs were blue. He wore a dark pharaoh like skirt. The men with him wore similar garments and dark tattoos.

They looked to be talking to the one on the throne. A strong, confident woman with her hair of crystal white up and a crown of crystal on her head. Her face was hard with her blue crystal spear staff in hand. (Atlantis 2 spear) She looked to Hiccup more of the ice queen from those myth tales.

"_Greetings, your highness…..Pitch"_ the boy, who they know knew was a prince, spoke. He was talking he sounded respectful, but when he was talking to the other called Pitch, he looked as though he disliked the man. "_I have brought visitors"_

The ice queen look at the crew then back at the prince. _"You know the law Jack. No outsiders may see the city and live"_

Hiccup copied down Jack's and the queen's conversation in his notebook as he followed their conversation.

"_Mother…."_Jack tried to reason with her. _"These people may be able to help us"_

"_We do not need help from __**outsiders**__" _she slammed the staff into the ground as she raised her voice.

"_But…."_

"_That is enough! We will discuss this later" _The queen said sternly.

"If I may interject_" _Pitch spoke in English, and it was in a gentle, kind, understanding voice. "Why not let them stay for a while. I'm sure we can persuade them to keep our secret. Maybe let them stay for a few days. Two at most. Some of my men say that there….monstrosities need to be repaired."

"Why do you say this Pitch?" The Queen eyed him suspiciously.

Pitch walked over to the group and looked at them curiously. "I too am curious about these…surface dwellers. If it pleases you…my men will watch them while they stay."

The Queen though about it and gave a quick look to her golden yellow shaman Sandy. Then she looked back at the group. "Fine, two days, but that is all"

"That's all we need your highness" Alvin and the rest bowed to the royals and everyone exited out of the room.

xxxxxxxx

Once they were gone, the Queen let out a sigh and she leaned back onto the hidden pillow. Jack ran up to the Queen. Know you can see the throne was more of a bed hidden by the lighting and drapes. Jack helped put her feet onto the bed as she laid down.

"Your heart is to soft Jack." She sighed as the Shaman brought medicine to her. "Thank you, Sandy"

"And you are pulling the wool over everyone's eyes" Jack rung a cloth and patted his mother's forehead. "These people could help us"

"Yet they bring weapons" The Queen questioned "And Pitch…what could he be up to?"

"Probably up to no good, but he has a point"

"Jack" Her voice becoming a warning line to not cross.

"You know he's right about Atlantis….us" Jack let out a sigh. "We were once a great city. Now look at us. A thousand years our people have to scavenge for food and our city, our culture is crumbling before us" Jack got more frustrated. "If the kings and queens could see us now…."

"Jack…" she grabbed her son's hand and held them with her own. "These outsiders…"

"Can help us unlock our past, perhaps we can save our future"

"What they have to teach us, we have already learned" The queen gently touched her hand to her son's cheek. "Our way of life is preserved. Jack look at me. When you take the throne, you will face many obstacles like these"

Jack looked to his mother with sadness, and turned to look at Sandy, who mutely shook his head to say that can leave.

Jack let his mother rest as he got up and left knowing he couldn't change her mind.

The Queen watched her son exit out the door and closed her eyes for a few before asking Sandy. "Sandy….what do you see?"

XXXXXXXXX

(A Few Hours Before)

The crew exited the palace, sighing and tired from nervousness and intensity.

"Well that went well" Snotlout sat down exhausted.

"Was it that bad?"

The only ones who were not with then when they met the Queen was Gobber and the twins because of certain reason.

"It seems the queen doesn't trust us, but her son wants something from us. This Pitch guy though….." Hiccup was looking through his note while explaining to the group what was going on.

Astrid shivered "Ya, he gives me the creeps"

"Well chills or no chills that man got us to stay here for a while" Alvin smirked to the crew.

"Well, they're hiding something. And I went to know what that is?" Heather turned to Alvin.

"True" Alvin rubbed his chin to think. "We need someone to talk to the prince"

"Ya"

"Someone who won't scare him away"

"Ya, scare him"

"Someone who speaks the language"

Ya, language" Ruffnut was then hit very hard by Astrid. "Shutting up now"

"Good man Haddock" Alvin patted Hiccup on the back. "Thanks for volunteering"

"Wait, What!?" Hiccup looked up from his book, startled by what they wanted him to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back to current time)

After waiting a while, Hiccup waited for Jack to come out. Hiccup went over his lines while pacing. "Okay, Hiccup. You can do this. He's just a guy. A really hot guy with dazzling teeth, hair….nononono! Focus!" Hiccup heard the door open and looked to see Jack coming out. "This is it" Hiccup let out a breath of air. "Let's do this" by the time he looked around, Jack was gone. "What the?" Hiccup came out from his hiding spot unknown to him that Jack was sneaking up behind him.

Grabbing Hiccup and covering his mouth, Jack said "I've got some questions for you and I'm not letting you leave until you answer them all"

Once Jack let go of him, Hiccup couldn't think straight because Jack stole everything he wanted to say from the geco. "Okay"

"Good. Come" Jack grabbed a hold of Hiccup and dragged the poor boy down the street.

They walked down the ruined path, Jack kept going on and on about questions he wanted to know. He was as bad as Hiccup and Hiccup could nor answer or ask do to Jack nonstop talking.

"Oh, there is so much to ask about your world. You are a scholar, are you not? Judging by your diminish physique….and large forehead, you are suited for nothing else. What is your country like? How did you hmmm…."

Hiccup cut Jack off "Wait a minute. I go a few questions too" Hiccup took his hand off Jacks mouth when the boy stopped talking. "So let's do this okay? You ask one then I'll ask one"

"Fine then" Jack smiled.

"First off, I'm Hiccup. Yes, I am a scholar, but also a semi mechanic slash blacksmith. It's kind of a hobby for mine" Hiccup got out a cool looking brass gear tied on a string with a little circular blue sea glass on it. "It's something from my father's old broken watch. Pieces were missing and my father didn't want to toss it, but it was so badly broken and I made this for him but…"

"It's beautiful" Jack stared at it with awe.

"Thanks but I also do other crazy stuff" Hiccup put the necklace back in his skirt. "What about you? What's your story?"

"Well, my name is Jacktonloflegsonometo prince of Atlantis. Son of Queen Naferatnolosigas of Atlantis." Jack turned around to see Hiccup's mouth gaped open. "But everyone calls me Jack."

"U-huh" Hiccup thanks whoever was listening for giving this boy am easer nickname to say. "So how did…your culture… end up down" Hiccup made lots of gesture but looked at Jack as he looked down with sadness.

"It is said that the gods became jealous of Atlantis." Jack began to walk along side Hiccup as he continued. "They sent a great cataclysm and banished is here. All I can remember is the sky going dark and people shouting and running. Then, a bright light like a star…floating above the city." Jack then stopped and looked at the water. "My mother says it called to my father. I never saw him again"

"I'm sorry" Hiccup remembered how he was in the same boat too. "If it makes you feel better, I lost my _WAIT_ a minute." Hiccup replayed what Jack just heard. "You were there is that what your telling me."

"Yeesss" Jack eyed him suspiciousl.

"Wow" Hiccup stared and then gave a thumbs up. "You look pretty good" and whispered to himself. "For a thousand year old boy"

"So how did you find this place?" Jack stared at him.

"Well, I'll tell you it wasn't easy" Hiccup got out the journal to show Jack. "If it wasn't for this book, we never would have made it"

Jack grabbed the journal and looked at it with astonishment.

"Okay, second question" Hiccup showed Jack the page. "Legend has it that a power source your people possessed. Some kind that enable them to…."

"You mean you can understand this?"

"Yes, I'm a linguist. That's what I do. It my job remember?" Hiccup was unable to continue when the journal was held up to his face.

"You can read this, right here!?"

"Yes, I can read Atlantian. Just like…." Hiccup saw the sad glossy eyes form on Jack. "You can't can you?"

"No one can" Jack closed the book and gave the book back to Hiccup. "Such knowledge has been lost to us since the time of the mehblemok"

"You mean the great flood" Hiccup then remembered the conversation in the palace. "Is they why Pitch fellow….."

"He wished to bring Atlantis back to its form and glory."

"Isn't a good thing?"

"Not when your culture was built on conquering everyone." Jack sighed as he continued. "Pitch believes we should be put back on top while the rest of you bow at out feat"

"Wow"

"Yes, my mother has been putting him off for a long time now. I fear that one day he may find away." Jack let out a depressed sigh.

Hiccup watched the depression take the boy. He not only lost his father, culture, and language, but the only one in his world who wanted to bring it back wants to use it for domination. Hiccup took out the book and decided to cheer the boy up. "Then how about this 'Le bu ten shu ten de…"

"Follow the narrow passage for another league. There you find the first mark" Jack looked at Hiccup with glee. He was happy that he was able to understand.

"Yes yes. That's it. How was my accent" Hiccup put the book away, looking proud and smug.

"Boorish, provincial….and you speak it through your nose" Jack smiled back.

"Ya, gotta work on that"

Jack grabbed his arm and dragged off himself somewhere. "Here, let me show you something"

Hiccup was pulled until Jack stopped in front of a tarped object. Jack undid his hand from Hiccup and went over and pulled the tarp off the dark stone fish like vehicle.

"Woah" Hiccup started geeking out at the vehicle. "What is….what is this? What does this do? How does it work?"

"I have no idea" Jack shrugged his shoulder.

Hiccup stood up and stared, still gawking, at Jack. "What do you mean?"

"I've tried everything" Jack showed him the instructions.

"Okay, let's see here. Hmmm" Hiccup read the script and began to decipher. "Place the crystal into the shot"

"Yes, Yes"

"Gentle place your hand on the inscription pad."

"I did that"

"Okay...did you turn the crystal one-quarter turn back?"

"Yes!"

"While your hand was on the inscription pad?" Hiccup looked back at Jack.

"Ye-no" Jack thought about it for a minute and realized that he didn't.

Hiccup stood up smirking. "Ah, well see, there's your problem. That's easy to miss"

Jack shoved Hiccup out of the way and did everything Hiccup instructed. The object lit up and its markings glowed a light blue. It hovered off the ground like a futuristic hovercraft.

"This is amazing. I can see the whole city on this thing." Hiccup examined the vehicle and placed his hand on the pad again. "I wonder how fast it…"

The vehicle went flying into the walls, flinging back and forth like a pinball game. By the time it stopped it smashed into the wall and pieces fell off. The hover powered down and stopped working.

"Okay" both boys eyes widen at the site "Who's hungry?" Asked Jack to break the ice.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys laughed and began to walk away. Unknown to them, Pitch and the brown Pooka watched them from a high up window.

"Looks like Jack fancies him" The Pooka smirked at Pitch. "Seems the boy fancies him too"

"That is quiet a problem" Pitch turned from the window. "What did you find out about these ….vermin?"

"Nothing so far, but the men are looking into it" Said the brown Pooka.

"Good, very good" Pitch walked over and sat down in his chair. Cupping his chin as he looked back at the Pooka. "Find out all you can about them. If we play our cards right, we can get a lot out of this" Pitch smiled darkly at the thought "What about their crew. Anyone strike your interest?"

"The raven haired girl perhaps" The Pooka thought for a minute.

"True, she does seem smart"


	6. Chapter 5: Dragons and Betrayal

**Chapter 5: Dragons and Betrayal**

They walked through the crowded streets, talking to each other about everything. As they walked met up with the rest of the gang. Snotlout, the twins and Mildew were looking at tattoos.

"Look at those tattoos"

"That's nothing" Mildew lifted his shirt up. "See, I've got all the states here. Dance rode island"

Snotlout was going to puke but the twins on the other hand looked at the old man's bouncing tummy with awe.

xxxxxxxx

Later, they met up with Astrid and Gobber for lunch. Hiccup let Jack continue as he tried to figure out how the utensils worked. After a while he gave up and just ate with his hands. Jack began to laugh at the boys antiques.

The other two, were different with the food. Astrid got sick a couple times when the women kept passing bowls of unusual food to them.

"Don't forget to eat the heads" Gobber swallowed the live head down. "That's where the nutrients are"

Astrid was going to hurl as she passed her plate to the twins when they sat down to join them.

xxxxxxxxxx

After a while, the two boys left the street and were now climbing up the large stone rocks. They were using the vines and cracks to get up to the top. Jack wanted to show Hiccup something that he would like. When they reached the top, Hiccup gasped at the site. Tears escaped his eyes.

"You know. My father would tell me stories about this place. Man if…" Hiccup wiped his eyes as he turned to scan the area until he saw Jack. "If he could see me WOAH!"

A beautiful aqua dragon that looked out of something from a storybook or even the ones that they said existed in medieval times, was next to Jack Blue, purple and teal was its colors. Wings spread from the back of the feminine serpent's thin body and purple belly. A saddle was on her back along with a bridle on her head with reins connecting to it.

"This is Amphitrite" Jack patted the dragon as it buried its head in Jack's arms. "She's my water dragon"

"You're what?" Hiccup tried to get a little closer to the beast and boy. "You ride dragons"

"Well, I do…"Jack watched as Hiccup tried to pet her when she snapped at the boy. "Sorry about that. Dragons are wilder now and are not used to human touch"

"Really. I didn't notice" Hiccup looked at his fingers to make sure they were all still there. Then he looked back at Jack. "But she likes you"

"Yes, we have become close" They're foreheads touched as the dragons started to purr. "Besides" Jack pulled his head away and leaned to look at Hiccup. "She has someone who already desires her"

Hiccup turned to look to where Jack was looking and next to him was a giant black salamander like dragon. "Holy" Hiccup jumped in fear of the thing attacking him. The creature just stared back at him, green eyes wide and curious.

"Funny. That dragon doesn't get close to anybody. Well, except me since Amphitrite is the dragon he likes." Jack tried to think.

For some reason when Hiccup looked into the creature's eyes, he saw something. His hand seemed to move on its own. The creature stared at him before letting out small growl. Hiccup thought for a minute and closed his eyes. The dragon started to calmed down. Hand still out, the dragon pressed its head into Hiccup's. He opened his eyes as he let out a gasp. He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around the creature. "You've been alone for long time haven't you?"

The creature returned with a purr. Hiccup saw something in the dragon similar to how he was. Loneliness, wants, dreams. They may have only met today, but it seemed like they have been friends all their lives.

On the other side of the platform, water dragon and prince stared at the two.

"Wow. That was intense" Jack commented.

The water dragon nodded in agreement.

Jack thought of this opportune moment to go up to Hiccup "Okay, Hiccup. Get in him"

"What" Hiccup got up onto his feet and looked at Jack like he was nuts.

"Come on Hiccup" Amphitrite came up to Jack and he climbed on her back. He grabbed her reigns and looked at Hiccup.

"Ummm" Hiccup climbed onto the black dragon. "Shouldn't I be wearing a seatbelt or something?"

"We'll get one for you later. For now you can go bareback. Hup" Jack and Amphitrite jumped of the edge and flew into the sky.

Hiccup stared in awe then looked down at the dragon. "Okay. Umm Toothless… we're going to take this nice and aaaahhh!"

Toothless took off after them, soaring full force through the air. Hiccup held on for dear life and the dragon slowed down a bit. Hiccup breathed in and out, letting go of toothless neck, he sat up and looked around.

It was amazing. The view of all Atlantis was magnificent and breathe taking.

'This flying thing was great' Hiccup thought. He felt so free and allowed his arms from his front to widening them out on his sides. Feeling the air flow through him, feeling like he was flying more than the dragon. He put his arms back down when he felt like he was losing his balance.

"It's great isn't it" Jack and Amphitrite came up beside him.

"And you get to do this every day!" Hiccup looked down below at the city.

"Ya, it's the only thing that make me feel…"

"Free"

They both looked at each other with those love struck eyes. Both dragons just sighed and shook their heads at the humans' stupidity.

Jack laughed as he pointed Amphitrite to the place he wanted her to go. Hiccup and Toothless followed after them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

In one of the buildings window, a playroom full of children, who screamed and ran through the room. When they heard a whooshing sound and shadows on the wall, the group of kids ran towards the large balcony/ terrace. Their teacher/nanny let out a sigh as she walked with her little fairy towards where the children went.

They all gasped and awed when Jack, Hiccup, Toothless, and Amphitrite landed on the terrace. Jack got of his dragon and a little blonde messy hair girl jumped onto Jack.

"Jackie!"

Jack clutched her to his chest and twirled. "Sophie. You're getting so big. Have you've been eating?"

"Ya"

"Jack!" A little brown hair boy came up to him, looking upset. "Where have you been?"

"Aaahhh Jamie. You know I always keep my promises" Jack smiled sheepishly.

All the little kids crowded around the prince and water dragon. No one paid attention to Hiccup until little Sophie snuck up on Hiccup.

"Who are you funny looking man?"

"I'm ah" Hiccup tried to get out a of surprise mode from the little girls sudden appearance.

"His name is Hiccup" Jack covered for him.

"Why is your name sound like the sound that comes out of people's mouth?" Sophie asked, along of more kids showed up and started looking at the strange man.

"He's got funny cloths"

"He has no markings"

"Alright children, that's enough" a young woman with blonde hair and beautiful, different color feathers laced into her head, guided the children back inside.

"Awww, but Tooth" one boy cried out.

"No buts" Tooth gave the children a stern look that meant business.

The children moaned as they were ushered in.

"Come on Sophie" Jamie grabbed his little sister's hand.

"Okay, bye-bye strange man"

"Aren't they cute" Jack came up next to Hiccup.

"Yeah" Hiccup looked at Jack "and your allowed to do this"

"Oh, he tries" Tooth came out and introduced herself. "Toothinea. Jack's friend and babysitter"

"Hiccup" He shook her hand.

"I see Jack is getting you into trouble" Tooth leaned over to see Toothless trying to get Amphitrite attention.

"Ya, but what can you do?" Hiccup shrugged then scratched the back of his head. "You can't really argue with a prince."

"I know. One wrong move and it off with your head." They both laughed at their game but the result left Jack angry.

"Really, is that what you two think" Jack turned away from the two and let out a huff.

"Aahh, come on Jack. It was a joke" she whispered to Jack in Atlantian. "_Come on he's good looking. And look you'll never find someone like him"_

Jack turned to see Hiccup giving him this most pitiful look. Jack could help but smile. Tooth pushed him and whispered "_Don't lose this one"_

Jack walked u to Hiccup and looked him in the eyes. He smiled and then punched him in the arm. They both laughed and Jack slung his arm over Hiccup's shoulder.

Tooth let out a sigh as she mumbled something in Atlantian. She then saw the children looking at them through the door. "All right, enough. In ya go you little rotting teeth."

The children giggled as they were assured in by Tooth.

Hiccup blushed while Jack just laughed at the comedy. He let go of the blushing boy as he climbed back onto Amphitrite's back "Come on. We have to more to see"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In one of the towers, Pitch sat on his throne. Waiting.

"BOOM!"

The doors opened and one of his men was carrying in the screaming Heather.

"Put me down! You brute!" The man put her down on the ground and Heather gave one last punch to the man. She let out a huff as she shook out her hand. "What's going on here!?"

"My dear girl" Pitch got up from his chair. "I'm sorry about all this"

"You better be" Heather gave the strange man a raised eye brow.

"Let's see where to begin" The man paced back and forth. "Ah yes. You are here to find the crystal"

"How'd you?" Heather was lost for words.

Then Pitch opened his hand and the brown Pooka took out a piece of old paper. Pitch went up to her and showed her the paper.

Heather's eyes widen when she saw it. It was the missing page that Alvin took from the shepherd's journal. "What the….."

"You see, my lady. We have something in common." Pitch allowed Heather to have the page.

"We do?" She looked at Pitch with curious eyes. Still unsure if the man could be trusted.

"Yes" Pitch came up behind Heather and laid his hands upon her shoulders "We have a lot in common in deed. Come, come, let me show you" Pitch drew Heather into his ploy. "You are smart and so am I. We want more and people stand in our way" Pitch led Heather over to the chair and allowed her to sit.

"You want the crystal for…?" Heather asked.

"Oh my girl, do you honestly think the crystal is some sort of priceless decoration" Pitch tried to stay calm at the girl's ignorance.

"No, I assumed from the way Haddock talked about it, it was much more." Heather tried to tell her thoughts.

"Yes it is! It's a power source that not only powers these beauties" Pitch showed Heather the crystal necklace. "But all of this." Letting go of the necklace, he spread his arms out to show he was talking about all of Atlantis. He then turned to Heather. "And a long time ago, it was used at a weapon."

"A weapon?" An evil smile appeared on Heathers face.

"Yes, a weapon that could bring the surface world to its knees." Pitch's excitement rose as he went on "The problem is though, is that I have no idea where it is"

"Your Queen is hiding it" Heather now understood what the whole conversation is about back at the palace.

"Exactly! No matter how persuasive I am. She won't budge"

"And the prince?" Heather smirked inside when she saw the man's eyes soften.

"Jack is a little …..oblivious about all this" Pitch got back on topic, but Heather wasn't letting this go.

"And hung over Hiccup" Heather smirk as she knew that she was getting under Pitch's skin.

"Yesssss" Pitch clenched his hand into a fist but held his anger in and turned to look at her. "But all that will change"

"You want to be king" Heather stated.

"Yes" Pitch smirked

"What am I getting out of this" Heather twirled her hair in her fingers, waiting.

"Anything you want" Pitched smiled at the girl.

"I want to be queen" Heather stated like it was obvious.

"I'm afraid that role is going to be filled soon" Pitch reasoned with the girl.

"NO!" Heather yelled at Pitch before she got up. "I want my own country. My own kingdom. Don't worry. I'll be an ally country to your" Heather smirked after she explained.

Pitch laughed as he led Heather out the door. "I'm sure we can …arrange something"

"We then…Good night "Heather let a seductive smile as she exited out the door.

Once she was gone, Pitch let out of breath of air as he returned to his throne.

"You're not really going to…."

"Of course not you idiot!" Pitch yelled at the brown Pooka.

He bought his hand out as something tall, black with dark pool black eyes came to him. It stretched out it long neck and placed it head by Pitch.

"My dear Hyde" Pitch petted the dark dragon's head as he continued to talk with the brown Pooka. "Those vermin should learn their place. Under my boot"


	7. Chapter 6: The Secret Crystal

**Chapter 6: The Secret Crystal**

Jack let a yawn as he trudged through the streets. He always did this in the morning after he got up. This was his morning routine before he went out hunting with everyone.

Jack was in so much trouble. It was already the next day and the explorers were going to leave tomorrow. He never knew he would fall head over heels for young Hiccup. Sure he was fascinated with him at first but lately he felt like his heart would burst out of his chest.

Jack climbed on top of a broken wall and sat on the ledge with his back against another wall. The shadow from the light being blocked by the wall made Jack stay in the shadows. Letting out a depress sigh as he couldn't that this was happening.

"Hey Jackie!"

Jack looked up to see Bunny, the blue Pooka with the dark blue marking, with his mask and spear in hand.

"You ready to go hunting?" Bunny tossed the spear at Jack who caught it easily.

"Ugh" Jack let out another sigh as he placed his head on the weapon.

"What's wrong?" Bunny laid against the wall and watch Jack come out of his slump a little.

"I feel so messed up inside" Jack looked down depressed. He felt like his heart was breaking into pieces.

"That's called looooovvvveee"

Behind the wall popped Tooth, Elsa, and Anna. They climbed on the ledge and sat next to Jack.

"You got to be kidding me" Bunny huffed as he placed his back against the wall.

"Come on Bunny. You're in love too" When Anna said that both Elsa and Bunny blush.

"Come on Jack, give us the deets" Tooth bounced, wanting to know what was going on in the love struck teen.

"There's nothing to tell. He's going to leave anyway" Jack huffed into depression again.

"Why not. Just ask him to stay?" Asked Tooth.

"Because he might have a family of his own" Elsa stated.

"Not really. He's mostly on his own" Jack thought about it for a minute. "He's got a cat"

"A what?" They all looked at him weirdly.

"It's some kind of small animal with claws, white fur, and it purrs." Jack tried to sum up what Jack told him about what a cat is. "He calls it Fluffy"

They all gave him a strange look, when suddenly Hiccup showed up and all of them stared at him.

"Um…..bad timing" Hiccup gulped under all the stared he received.

"Nope" Anna jumped off the ledge and she and Tooth grabbed the two lovers, Elsa and Bunny, and walked away.

"Did I miss something" Hiccup pointed to the group, then looked back at Jack asking.

"Nope" Jack got off the ledge and walked up to Hiccup. 'Maybe I should ask Hiccup to stay. I can tell him he can bring his cat here'

"You wanted to show me something yesterday." Hiccup tried to break the awkwardness.

"Yes, of course" Jack grabbed his arm and dragged him in the direction of the area he wanted to show him.

xxxxxxxxxx

They came to an opening, which had a wall with writing and artwork. On the other side were stairs leading down into the water.

"Here huh" Hiccup scanned the wall trying to read it. "Okay let's see here. This says…" When Hiccup turned around and saw Jack taking off his top layer cloth, he could only stare. "Jack…What are ….What are you doing?"

"You do swim no?" Jack wadded into the water and looked back at Hiccup.

"Oh I swim pretty boy" Realizing what he just said and quickly fixed himself and took off his clothes to be only be left in his boxer. "Pretty good. Hehe. You are looking at the famous belly flopper champion at Camp Hooligan."

Jack tried to stifle his laughter as he watched Hiccup pants blew up.

Hiccup quickly tried to de-blow his pants as he swiftly corrected himself. "Come on. We're wasting time." Hiccup flopped/dived into the water but came up again with Jack smirking and waiting for him to come back up. Once he did, Hiccup said "Why don't you lead, for I have no idea where were going"

Jack dived perfectly into the water and led Hiccup down into the deep water. Jack's crystal light was the only thing that was enabling them to see in the dark water. As they swam through the water, Hiccup saw not only fish but an underwater ruins. It was like the rest of the city was still there and hadn't come to the surface at all. Hiccup stared at the works in amazement, but soon needed to come up for air. Hiccup was so grateful when they came to an air pocket.

"Wow that was amazing" Hiccup was gasping a little for air.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Well, I didn't drowned." Hiccup decided now to make a small joke which Jack did not get.

"Good. Follow me"

They both dived back down. Following Jack until they reach a large mural with a large star with righting under it. Hiccup started translating ever inch and was more amazed by every passage. Once done he pointed up to the air pocket, since they both need air.

"Gasp"

"This is amazing! A complete history of Atlantis! It just like Plato described" Hiccup's voice rose in excitement of the words he translated. "Well, he was off on a few details"

"The lights I saw. The star in the middle of the city. What does it say about that?" Jack wanted to know what that thing that took his father was.

"I don't known, but we're gonna find out"

They both dived back under and swam to they came to a picture of two large giant men. The star was pointing its rays at the men's chest. Hiccup began to translate along the rings. Coming to the conclusion of what both of them have been searching for.

They came to the air pocket again, as they both let out a gasp.

"The heart of Atlantis." Hiccup's mouth gaped at the thought.

"What?" Jack was confused by what Hiccup's said.

"It's the heart of Atlantis! That's what the shepherd was talking about. It wasn't a star. It was…" Hiccup grabbed Jack crystal to show him. "It was a crystal, like this. Get it. The power source I've been searching for…. The bright light you remember. They're both the same thing."

"That cannot be" Jack was becoming shocked like Hiccup.

"It's what keeping these thing" Hiccup raised the crystal in his hands to gesture to all around them. "You, all of Atlantis alive"

"Then….Where is it?' Asked Jack

"I don't know" Hiccup tried to think. "You'd think something so important would be in the journal, but….unless…the missing page" Hiccup looked at Jack as they both came to the same conclusion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They both dived and same back to the surface and gasped for air.

"You boys have a nice swim"

They both looked up to see Alvin with his band of men, guns in arms.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Hiccup swam to one of the rock ledges and used it for support. He scanned the men until he came to the conclusion of what was going on. "I'm such an idiot. This is just another treasure hunt for you. You're after the crystal."

"You mean this?" Alvin took out the missing page from his book. On it was all the information about the crystal and how it worked.

"The heart of Atlantis"

"Yeah, about that" Alvin waved his gun. "I've would have told you sooner but …it was a strictly need to know basis. And, we'll now you know" Alvin got up and took out his hand. "We had to be sure you were on of us. Welcome to the club, son"

"I'm no mercenary" Hiccup yelled.

All the sudden, Jack was grabbed by one of the soldiers by his hair. Jack fought off the man and tossed him over the shoulder. More men came after him, as he defended himself. He only stopped when a gun was fired and more than one gun was pointed at Hiccup. One solider grabbed Jack and pulled his arms behind his back.

Alvin continued like those few minutes had not been interrupted by the Atlantians outburst. "Mercenary? I prefer the term 'Adventure Capitalist'. Besides, you're the one who got us here. You led us right to the treasure chest."

"You don't know what you're tempering with, Alvin." Hiccup was pulled out of the water and held in front of Alvin.

"What's to know? It's big. It's shiny. It's gonna make us all rich" Alvin gave an evil smile at the thought of how rich they were gonna be.

"You think it's some kind of some kind of priceless gem. I thought it was some kind of a battery, but were both wrong. It's their life force." Hiccup broke free of the guard's grip and tried to explain to Alvin how wrong this was. "The crystal is the only thing keeping these people alive. You take that away and they'll die."

"Well, that changes everything" Alvin rubbed his chin "Hey Heather, what do you think?"

"Knowing that, I'd double the price" She looked at her nails like she was not interested.

"I was thinking triple" Alvin laughed.

"Alvin don't do this" Hiccup tried to reason with the large man.

"Academics, you never wanted to get your hands dirty. Think about it. If you gave back everything you stole artifact from a museum, you'd be left with an empty building. We're providing a necessary service to the archeological community." Alvin tried to reason.

"Not interested" Hiccup grunted.

"I got to admit I'm disappointed. You're an idealist. Just like you father. Do yourself a favor, Hiccup. Don't be like him. For once, do the smart thing" Alvin met with Hiccup's upset face. "I really hate it when negotiation goes sour" Alvin snapped his fingers and the men pointed their gun at Jack. "Well?" Alvin brought out the page and held it up to Hiccup.

Hiccup and Jack were dragged to the palace, while unknown to them. In the shadows, a figure watched them leave and then headed out to report back to Pitch.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"BOOM!"

The doors to the palace were blasted open. Out came the armored men, guns in hands. Everyone was startled the sudden commissioned.

"Knock, Knock" Alvin trudged in "Anyone home"

Both the Queen and Sandy raised their head to see who had entered. The guard pointed there weapons at the men, to protect the Queen.

"Ah ah. Tell your guards to put down their weapon. Now!" Alvin ordered.

When everyone saw Heather drag in the prince, the Queen ordered them to put down their weapons. All the guards complied and clanking could be heard from all the weapons hitting the floor.

"Spread out" Heather shouted as the men grabbed the guards and pointed their guns at everyone. "Search everywhere"

Tuffnut looked through pots and bowls while Gobber pulled the cloths and looked behind them. Everyone was either breaking or looking under and over everything that was in the throne room. Alvin was stilling holding onto Hiccup while Heather with Jack.

When nothing was showing up, Alvin started doing the only thing he could do, yell at Hiccup. "You're not applying yourself son. There's got to be something else."

"Well, there isn't. It just says 'the heart of Atlantis rest in the eyes of her Queen'." Hiccup tried to explain to Alvin, while keeping his anger under control. Knowing that it would only make the situation worse.

"Well, then maybe the Queen knows something we don't" Alvin stocked up to the Queen. "And she can help us with the blanks, hmmm" He then grabbed the Queen by her collar of her neck and she dropped her spear. "Where is it Quenny? Where's the crystal Chamber!?"

"You will destroy yourselves" The Queen tried to act tough, even when being strangled.

"Maybe I'm not making myself clear" Alvin punched the Queen in the stomach. And because of her old age, it caused more damage than it looked.

"May he gueno de near!" Jack screamed Atlantian at Alvin.

"This is not what we agreed on!" Gobber pushed past Alvin as he and Sandy tried to tend to the Queen.

"Plan's change Doc" Alvin sat on the throne and held up the book in his hand. "I suggest you put a bandage on that bleeding heart of yours. It doesn't suit a mercenary. Well, as usual, diplomacy has fallen back." Alvin took out his gun and pointed it at the Queen. "Now I'm going to count to ten and your gonna tell me where the crystal is" Cocking the gun, Alvin was going to start counting when he saw something.

Alvin looked at the stone platforms. Like is army, he thought they were decoration or a platform to stand on while talking to the Queen. But as he looked closer at it, they began to form into the symbol that was on the cover of the book.

"The eyes of her Queen. That is it! We're in!" Alvin got off the throne and walked through the water. He felt around until he found the underwater platform. He grabbed Hiccup and pulled him onto the platform next to him.

"Alvin for the last time, you've got to listen to me. You don't have the slightest idea what this power is capable of" Hiccup tried to reason with him.

"True, but I can think of a few countries who'd pay anything to find out" Heather pushed Jack onto the stone next to Hiccup.

"RUMBLE"

The stone began to move as it sunk downward into the crystal chamber.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Inside was a hallow chamber with lots of water. The only land they could be seen was the one they were on. They all gaped at the huge crystal surrounded by stoned faces above.

"Jackpot!" Alvin gleamed.

"The royals of our past" Jack fell to the floor and bowed his head as he prayed to them.

Alvin got annoyed by Jack's action and told Hiccup "Tell him to wrap it up"

Hiccup tried to hold his anger and touched Jack lightly on the shoulder. Which caused Jack to gasp, thinking it was something else. Hiccup felt bad that he ruined Jack's prayer.

Alvin moved closer to the edge and saw a pebble at his feet. Kicking it into the crystal went red and mad. Similar to that old day, it began to search for something.

"Come on. Let's just get this over with" Heather was freaking out because of the crystal. "I don't like this place"

"Alright Haddock. What next?" Both mercenaries turned to Hiccup.

"Okay, there's a giant crystal hovering 150 feet above our heads over a bottomless pit of water" Hiccup explained in a sarcastic voice.

"The only thing that surprise me is that you…"

The beam landed on Jack and his crystal necklace levitated in front of his face. It glowed a soft blue as well as Jack's eyes lit up in the same blue. "O-tobo" He whispered and smiled to himself. He looked up at the crystal and walked past the yelling group towards the crystal.

The group kept bantering and Hiccup kept yelling back and forth about how to get the crystal down.

"It's alive. They're a part of it. It's a part them. I'm being as clear as I can here"

"You know what" Alvin took out his gun, trying to scare Hiccup.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you decipher and I'll wave the gun around!" Hiccup pointed to the book and dramatically gestured as he tried desperately to make the two morons understand.

Alvin was about to yell back but Heather stopped him. They all turn to see Jack walk past them and towards the water.

"Jack" Hiccup whispered and tried to reach for the boy but was unable to, do to being stopped by Alvin.

Jack twirled around and said in Atlantian. "_All will be well, Hiccup Haddock. Be not afraid"_

"What did he say?" Alvin asked Hiccup for a translation.

"I did…I didn't get that" Hiccup was awe struck, by the fact that was certainly not Jack, but was the crystal talking to him. Maybe this was Jack's father talking to him.

Jack walked onto the water and towards the crystal. Once he was under it, it looked grander close up. The rocks opened and Jack floated into the crystal. The rocks closed and the crystal engulfed Jack. The rocks began to rotate faster around the crystal. The blue light became brighter as Hiccup watched as Jack and the crystal became one. The rocks came to a halt and slowly a blue crystal like Jack floated down. All the blue crystal like and electricity flowing through Jack. As we walked closer to the group on each side of him the stone fell. Slamming into the ground and caused tidal waves. Jack was unfazed as he came up to the group.

Alvin was about to grab him under when Hiccup stopped it. "Don't touch him"


	8. Chapter 7: Saving Jack

**Chapter 7: Saving Jack**

They pad locked the crystalized Jack. Locking him in a steel like cell. The window that enable people to see Jack became fogy and crystalized. Astrid tightened the last bolt on the cell before jumping off.

Hiccup tried to reason with the group one last time before they left. "So…I guess this is it then, huh? You're wiping out an entire civilization. But hey, you'll be right" Hiccup went down the line of his so called friends. "Congrats Astrid, guess you and your dad will be able to open that second garage after all." He saw how everyone's faces fell, but let his anger go. "And Snotlout, you can start a whole chain of flower shops. I'm sure your family's' going to be proud of you. But that's what this is all about, right. Money."

"Oh get over yourself boy" Alvin had just about enough of Hiccups banter. "You've read Darwin. It's called natural selection. We're just helping it along"

One of his men came up to Alvin and told him they were ready to go.

"Yeah, give me a minute." Alvin walked over to Hiccup. "I know I'm forgetting something" Alvin began counting with his fingers as he thought aloud. "I got the cargo, the crystal, the crew…." Alvin's face then lit up when he remembered. "Oh yeah" Alvin decked Hiccup square in the jaw.

Everyone gasped, as mummers and whispered filled the air. Even Elsa had to hold back Bunny before he got shot.

"Look at it this way, son" Alvin walked over to the truck. "You were the man who discovered Atlantis and now you're part of the exhibit." Alvin climbed into the truck. Shutting the door, he shouted to his men. "Move out!"

Heather yelled. "That was an order, not a suggestion"

Everyone climbed into their designated vehicle, but Astrid paused in thought and let out a depressed sigh. She kicked the door open and climbed out. She trudged put of the door towards Hiccup. Snotlout, the twins, even Mildew looked at each other before following in suit. Astrid and Snotlout helped Hiccup to his feet and they all turned to give Alvin a glare.

Alvin sigh when he saw the group act stupid. "Oh, you can't be serious"

"This is wrong and you know it" Astrid yelled.

"We're this close to our biggest payday ever!" Alvin shouted at them "And you pick now of all times to grow a conscience"

"We've done a lot of things we're not proud of" Snotlout admitted.

"Yeah" Tuffnut backed Snotlout up. "We may have done grave robbing, plundering tombs, double parking, but hey, nobody got hurt"

"Well, nobody we knew" Ruffnut backed her brother up.

"Well, if that's the way they want it" Heather climbed into the truck that had the crystal. "More for us" She looked at the rearview to see Hyde in the crowd.

The cars rode off and onto the wooden bridge. Hiccup watched them leave. He started to move forwards when Snotlout held him back.

"Wait a minute"

Under the bridge were a bunch of left over explosions from Snotlout. The bridge lit up and Alvin through the detonator to the wide as they drove off. Hiccup could not believe that the bridge that connected them to the caverns were gone. He turned to Snotlout, who gave him a nonchalant shrug.

"At the last minute, Alvin wanted me to set off some explosions, so no one would follow us."

"Nice Snotlout" Astrid huffed, ready to punch him.

"Hey! Not my fault as of two seconds ago we were on Alvin's side"

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup looked up at the palace to see Gobber calling for him. "You better get in here"

xxxxxxxxxx

Hiccup hurried into the palace to see Sandy attending to the Queen. He looked up at Hiccup and it was like he was telling Hiccup that it wasn't good.

Gobber came up behind Hiccup and put his hand on his shoulder. "Internal bleeding. She doesn't have much time"

The Queen looked up at Hiccup and beckoned him over. Hiccup knelt next to the Queen as he held up his hand for her to grasp it.

"I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault" Gobber was putting way all medical equipment. "He's been after that crystal since Iceland."

"The crystals" An idea popped into Hiccup's head. He lifted the necklace that was around the Queens neck to show Gobber what he meant. "That's it. These crystal have healing energy. If we could …"

"No…." The Queen grasped Hiccups hand tightly. "Where's my son?"

"He's…" Hiccup tried to find a way to tell the Queen that her son was taken by Alvin.

"He's been chosen….like his father before him"

"What?" Hiccup heard the story before but he did not know that like Jack, Jack's father turned into a crystal as well.

"In times of danger….the crystal will choose a host…one of royal blood…to protect itself….and its people. It will accept no other." The Queen explained between gasps.

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that this thing, is alive?" Hiccup knew from the book that the crystal was a living thing, but that it had thoughts too.

"In a way…the crystal thrives…on the collective emotions…of all who came before us. In return, it provides power...longevity….protection. As it grew…it developed a consciousness of its own." The Queen coughed viscously and blood dripped from her mouth. "In my arrogance…we sought to use it as a weapon of war…but its power proved too great to control. It overwhelmed us…and led to our destruction"

"That's why you hid it." Hiccup got why the Queen hid under Atlantis. "To keep history from repeating itself."

"And to prevent Jack from suffering the same fate…as my beloved husband."

Hiccup didn't understand "What do you….."

"If he remains bonded to the crystal…he could be lost forever. The love of my son is all I have left." The Queen took off her crystal necklace and put it in Hiccup's hand. "My burden would have become his…when the time was right" She then place a hand on his shoulder. "But now…it's up to you"

"Me?" Hiccup whispered.

"Return the crystal" The Queen coughed again. "Save Atlantis. And….save my son" The Queen hand slowly fell off Hiccup's shoulder and thumbed onto the side. The Queen breath stopped and every Atlantian bowed to their knees at the Queens passing.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hiccup was outside the doors of the palace, watching the land. He looked at the crystal in his hand. His head fell as he curled into a ball. He heard footsteps behind him and he looked up to see Astrid.

"So, what now?" Astrid looked at the pitiful face that was on Hiccup. "We followed you in and we'll follow you out. It's you decision."

"Oh my decision" Hiccup stood up and began to yell. "Well, I think we've seem effective my decision has been. Let's recap shall we. I lead a band of plundering vandals to the greatest archeological find, thus enabling the kidnap and or murder of the royal family. Not to mention personally delivering the most powerful force known to man into the hands of a madman mercenary! Who's going to sell it to the Kaiser!" Hiccup looked back at Astrid, yelling "Did I leave anything out!"

"Well you did set the camp on fire"

The rest of the gang came up behind Astrid.

"And dropped us down a big hole" Ruffnut continued after her brother.

"Thanks a lot guys" Hiccup let out sigh and raised in his hands in defeat.

"Of course in my experience." Gobber walked over to Hiccup. "When you hit rock bottom, the only place to go is up" Gobber handed the journal to Hiccup. "A man named Stoic Haddock said that to me."

Hiccup's eyes widen as all thoughts poured through his head. He walked past the group and down the stairs.

"We're are you going?" Snotlout shouted to the runaway Hiccup.

"I'm going after Alvin" Hiccup didn't look back at the group, only determined to reach the place he wanted to get to.

"That's just crazy" Ruffnut called back to Hiccup for even suggesting that.

""Didn't say it was the smartest thing"

As the group watched Hiccup go, Astrid let out a huff in frustration. "Come on, be better follow after him so he doesn't hurt himself."

They followed after him, along with the Atlantians, into a field full of vehicles like the one Hiccup and Jack discovered. Hiccup climbed in the cockpit which made the group stop and stare at him.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Ask Astrid.

"Just follow my lead." Hiccup placed his hand on the pad and turned the crystal, like a car.

The vehicle floated upward and glowed exactly like the one that Jack and Hiccup played with. Everyone gasped at the fish like machine.

"Well… you don't see that every day" Gobber awed like everyone else.

"It's simple all you have to do…." Hiccup explained how the vehicle worked.

"Yeah, Yeah, shut up. We get it, okay." Hiccup was interrupted and pushed out of the way by Astrid. She pushed down on the pad which cause it to fly backwards and slammed into the wall behind them. The rumble caused more Atlantians to come see what was going on.

"Gently Astrid" Hiccup tried not to get aggravated by Astrid's impatiens.

"Hey Hiccup, you got something sport" shouted Snotlout. "Like a tuna"

"How the bloody hell does this work?" Asked Bunny, who came up to look at the strange machine.

"All you got to do is use the use the crystals. Jack showed me" Hiccup jumped off the fish and walked over to one that looked like a hammer head shark. "Half turn right, quarter back. Keep your hand on the pad."

Everyone stared at their crystal and ran over to a vehicle. They copied Hiccup and everyone's machine floated upward. Everyone except Hiccup, who was still on the ground.

"Hey Hiccup!" Astrid shouted to the boy. "You can ride with us"

"No thanks, I got my own ride." Hiccup cupped his hands, like Jack showed him, and let out a loud roar like sound.

Some of them put their hands to their ears when a loud roar, called back to Hiccup. Their eyes widen when a black salamander dragon flew towards Hiccup.

"Everyone meet Toothless." Hiccup climbed onto the dragons back. "Toothless meet everyone"

"Okay, that's not what I was expecting" the twins nodded their head in agreement to Snotlout's comment.

Toothless flew in front of the army of men and woman and guided them out.

"Alright. This is it. We're going to rescue the prince and save Atlantis. Or we're gonna die trying." Hiccup pointed his hand forwards like a general telling his army to charge. "Now let's do this"

The crowd cheer as they watched the warriors fly off. Unknown to them, a man in a dark robe holding the Queen's spear, watched the warrior leave from the palace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the volcano shaft, Alvin was getting ready to leave. The men shot of an explosive into the top which caused it to crack and make an opening.

The red zeppelin, similar to that of a hot air balloon except much large, inflated. It floated into the air and the cell holding Jack was chained to it. All the men were getting everything ready for Alvin and made sure everything was square.

Everything went smoothly on Alvin's eyes. "I love it when I win"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whole in the tunnels, Hiccup and the group were going through the cavern and about to meet up with Alvin.

"We're going to hit them low and fast" Hiccup shouted his plan to the group. "We'll hit them with a surprise attack"

Astrid came up behind Hiccup and shouted. "Alvin is never surprised and he's got a lot of guns"

"Great. Well, do you have any suggestions" Hiccup shouted back at her.

"Yeah!" Snotlout shouted his idea. "Don't get shot"

"There they are"

They entered the shaft with guns a blazing after them. Apparently, Alvin saw them when they entered and shouted for his men to shoot. Bullets from both regular gun and machine guns were fired at them, which almost hit most of them.

"Woah! You said they only had guns" Hiccup maneuvered Toothless, so he wouldn't get hit. Since Toothless was more vulnerable to bullets, it made it more dangerous.

"I said that he's never surprised" Astrid yelled back.

A gun shot at Tuffnut's cruiser and he ended up hitting one of the buttons on the panel. It caused a stream similar to that of the leviathan's beam, out of the fish's mouth. It blew up the truck, the one with the heavy machine gun attached to it, with a heavy blast. "Okay, now we're talking"

Everyone used the beam, while Toothless used plasma blast, on them. Hiccup saw that Alvin and Heather were getting away.

"Snotlout, new plan."

Snotlout turned his attention to Hiccup.

"You and me, we're going to act like decoys while Astrid and Gobber will fly up underneath that thing and cut him loose"

We're on it" Astrid and Gobber flew closer to the zeppelin.

Alvin and Heather was busy shooting at the fly vehicles that were trying to get close to the balloon. They both tried to shoot Hiccup and Snotlout who were playing their part well. Alvin was distracted until he had to load his gun and heard sounds coming from below them. He saw Astrid was trying to cut the chains that were connecting the cell to the zeppelin.

"I thought you said this thing could cut through a femur in 28 seconds!" Astrid was trying to saw through the chains with the saw that Gobber had.

"Less talking, more sawing!" Gobber yelled at her to hurry up. They were soon getting blasted by bullet from both Alvin and Heather. "Okay. Time to go. Time's up!" Gobber grabbed Astrid, who was still sawing away.

Hiccup saw Astrid and Gobber high tale it out of there. A good idea struck, well, more like a bad idea. "Gulp. Okay Toothless. I'm gonna jump onto one of the balloons and I need you take out one of the smaller ones." Toothless gave him the 'are you crazy' look. "I know buddy, but we have no choice."

With that, Toothless and Hiccup darted for the balloon. Once they were close enough, Hiccup jumped off Toothless and grabbed the robes that wrapped around the large balloon. Toothless fired a plasma at the smaller one which exploded and caused the zeppelin to descend.

Alvin ran to the side and saw the ground coming closer. "We're losing attitude"

Heather pushed off the last of the barrels, hoping that was enough. "That's it. Unless someone wants to jump."

"Ladies first" Alvin lifted Heather up and over the side, but Heather grabbed the rail just in time to kick Alvin in the face.

"You said we were in this together!" She kicked Alvin again. "You promised me a percentage!"

Alvin grabbed her foot before she could kick him again. "Next time, get it in writing." He punched her so her that she fell overboard. "Nothing personal!" Alvin turned before he saw if Heather even hit the ground.

Hiccup loosened one off the rope and repelled himself, feet first, at Alvin. Delivering a forceful hit that sent Alvin backwards. They both flew over the side, but since Hiccup had the robe and Alvin had Hiccup, they came crumbling down to the below deck where the engine was.

They both got to their feet with Alvin anger still boiling. "Well, I have to admit Mr. Haddock." Alvin got closer to Hiccup ready to slug him. "You're a bugger pain in my side than I thought"

Hiccup tried to punch Alvin, but his fist was caught by Alvin and Alvin slugged him back. That caused Hiccup to ram full force into the weak rail and the railing went sailing over and onto the blades. Causing it to lodge itself and stop the blades from spinning.

Hiccup held onto the rail as Alvin bantered on and on. "I takes a lot to get under my skin, but congratulation Mr. Haddock, you just won the solid kewpie doll."

Hiccup reached and grabbed the chain that held Jack's cell. Hiccup tried to slide down and a sudden blast from the balloon caused both men to look and see everything Alvin worked for come crashing down. This caused Alvin to be enraged and loose his mind. He grabbed an axe and climbed down after Hiccup.

Mad with rage, and a monstrous smile, Hiccup knew Alvin had lost his mind. Alvin swung viscously at Hiccup, trying in every way to kill him. Hiccup slid and grabbed the side of the cell. He held onto it for dear life, moving out of the way every time Alvin swung. Alvin's last swung hit the glass window.

"Tired Mr. Haddock" Alvin swing again. "It's a darn shame"

Hiccup saw the glow of the shards and picked one up. The electricity flowed through his hand and up his arm.

"I'm just getting warmed up" Alvin grabbed the boy by the collar and was ready to swing the axe.

Hiccup quickly used the only weapon in his possession and sliced Alvin's arm which caused Alvin to let go in pain. Grabbing onto his arm, Alvin let out a horrifying screech as his body began to turn into crystal. Trying to rub it off, but it encased hum until the man was nothing more than a crystalized statue.

Hiccup breathed out a sigh of relief from his perch. But let out a gasp as Alvin's crystal hand tried to grab him. Alvin climbed onto the circular ledge which caused Hiccup to fly back and under. With his weight, he pushed Alvin's side up into the blade. Slicing him up into shards of crystal. The chains broke off and Jack's cell fell to the floor. Hiccup fell too but was caught by Toothless before he hit the ground. They crash landed with a thud, but when Hiccup looked up and saw the flaming zeppelin heading straight for them, he quickly pushed the cell and they both went over just in time to miss getting hit by the balloon.

Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, the twins, Bunny and Elsa floated down next to him. They got off their machines to help but stopped when the ground shook.

"The volcano" Tuffnut looked around in fear. "SHE'S AWAKES!"

Cracks and lava started seeping out as the gang got back on their machines and were about to head out.

"We have to go!" Bunny climbed behind Elsa as she brought the machine up.

"No, we have to bring him back!" Hiccup grabbed the chain and put the hook through the latch. "Or the whole city will die!"

"If we don't get out of here, we're all gonna die" Astrid grabbed the chain and ran to her and Gobber's vehicle.

"It's the only way to reverse all this!" Hiccup shouted,

Astrid tossed the chain to Gobber, who tossed it over and back to Astrid, who connected it. Astrid climbed next to Gobber and Hiccup went back onto Toothless. Astrid made the fish move forwards, but the loop came off.

Hiccup jumped off Toothless and grabbed the chain.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted when she saw Hiccup crazy antics.

Hiccup wrapped the chain around the cell and jumped on. "Go!"

They pushed forwards, just in time before the lava encased Hiccup. Hiccup held on for dear life, as Astrid was trying to guide them out. Similar to Aladdin riding his carpet through the cave of wonders, they shot through the tunnels until they reached the opening to Atlantis. They made it out of the hole before being hit by lava.

Only seeps of lava pooled out of the hole, but Tuffnut knew this was only the beginning. "The fissure is about to eject its pyroclastic fury!"

"Hiccup, Tuffnut says the walls going to blow!" Ruffnut translated.

"I know, I know" Hiccup and the cell were lowered into the middle of the plaza. Hiccup grabbed the spear from one of the men and pointed the tip into one of the creases and cracked it open. When one case opened the rest spread out and around Jack. Jack's bright light glowed harshly as everyone stepped back. Hiccup stayed put, trying to shield his eyes from the harsh light. The light dimmed as the cases floated away. The floor creases lit up with the same blue that was the same as Jack. The Atlantis carvings glowed and grew as if they were searching for something. Underground the lights hit the rock faces and they lit up again. They floated up and out of the water. They did not care that the ceiling was in the way, they broke through and Jack lifted up into the air along with the rock faces.

Above the city they floated, the rocks rotated faster around Jack causing the same crystal light that once formed before. Shots of beams came out and shot the stone guardian like statutes. More of the light hit them and the once sleepy guardians began to move. They were too glowing blue in their creases like the city as they walked.

Everyone stared and gasped at the moving stone men. All around Atlantis the guardians were. Moving to the edge, not caring about the molten rocks hitting them. The wall began to crack as lava seeped more out. Time was running out.

The edge of Atlantis were lined with all the stone men. They clapped there hand as the blue light formed out of them. The same light from the beginning of when they sunk below. People started to worry for as the force field grew and it was slowly forming around the city. The wall finally broke as the lava sped upon them. They made it just in time to cover Atlantis in lava. The lava harden itself and the only thing that was left was a giant igneous rock.

For a while it seem all was done, but then the Atlantis' blue engravings formed on the rock. Cracking could be heard until they broke off to reveal Atlantis, still in one piece. As the rocks fell off and some water came shooting out through the canals. Allowing steam to be made as the force field was dropped.

Hiccup watched as the mist began to clear and saw a light shin down. He looked up the ray that led between the rock faces. Jack floated down from the light, human again, but exhausted. Hiccup ran over to him and caught him on his way down. Hiccup crumbled to his knees as he looked down at Jack whose head was in his chest. Jack's eyes fluttered open and looked up at Hiccup. Looking back down at his hand, he opened his and up to see the bracelet that his father took with him. They both smiled at each other, but shot their heads up when they heard clapping.

"Well done" Pitch was standing there with different garments on than before. He held the spear in his hand as he gave the two an evil smile. "Everything has fallen into place"

Hiccup allowed Jack to sit up and got to his own feet as he stood in front of Jack. "What do you mean?"

"What!? You're all shocked that this actual happened?" Pitch looked at everyone like he was surprised. "I told you all before. These monstrosities would bring nothing but domination on us and anyone who's around them."

"Hey! He just saved your life" Astrid was pissed that this man excused Hiccup of doing all this.

Pitch gave a lonesome sigh as he made his way to her. One of the Atlantian guards pulled her behind him as he stuck his spear at Pitch in defense.

"Oh Please" Pitch brought the spear up to the man's chest and the crystal on the spear turned red.

Some kind of horrid red/black glow escaped from the crystal into the man. The man fell to the floor gasping for air and made the same noise Alvin did when he was cut by the shard. His eyes turned black as he fell to the ground unmoving.

"Anyone else?" Pitch turned to the crowd, knowing that everyone was frighten of him.

Nobody moved or said anything. Clutching their loved ones, afraid of what Pitch would do next.

"No?" Pitch looked around before bringing up his hand. "Good" With a snap of his fingers, Pitch's guards pointed their spears, which was similar to Pitch's except smaller, on the Atlantians. Some ran, some were pushed back. Pitch led out an evil chuckle as he turned back to the boys. "Now then. Where were we?"

A thump struck across the back of the head and he fell to the ground. He looked at Jack, who had lost consciousness. To back up to see "Heather", before darkness took him and screams could be heard.


	9. Chapter 8: Betrayal, PLans, and Love

**Chapter 8: Betrayal, Plans, and Love**

"Moan" Jack let out a groan, trying to wake up from his deep slumber. Slowly his eyes opened as his hands came to his forehead from the pounding it delivered. Jack noticed he had a blanket on him as he slowly sat up and saw he was in his room. He was on his bed, (similar to the bed from kh bbs, sleeping beauty),looking around he saw the tiled floor, dresser, desk with chair, ect.

"I'm glad your awake" Pitch was staring Jack's open window.

"Pitch" Jack glared, but grabbed his head when a shooting pain came back.

"Careful Jack" Pitch came over to Jack

"That's…." Jack saw the spear in in the man's hands and recognized it.

"Yes, your mother little trinket" Pitch examined the weapon. "But she didn't tell you did she" Pitch held up the spear. "This is a weapon of mass destruction. My father invented it"

"Your father…." Jack tried to not let of gasp when he realized that the man that Pitch was talking about was the man he would his mother mumble now and then.

"Yes, my father. She didn't tell you did she? That they worked together. Creating weapons from the crystal's power" Pitch showed Jack the weapon. "This was one of them. A shard from the crystal itself. With just a touch on the heart, it can drive them into their darkest fear with no way out. "

Jack watched as Pitch looked at the weapon with glee. "You won't get away with this"

"I don't think so Jack" Pitch smirked at the frighten boy. "Once we take over the surface world, everything will be as it should. You and that crystal."

Jack growled at him. "I'll never help you"

"I don't think you have a choice" Pitch reach up to pet the boy but Jack tried to bite him. "Now, now Jack. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your so called pet"

"What…."Jack watched as Pitch went over to the door.

"Oh but Jack, I thought you liked that weak boy you so desperately fawn over." Pitch then let out a smirk when he saw Jack's eyes widen.

"Pitch, what did you do?"

"No Jack. What did you do?" Pitch exited through the door.

Once Pitch was gone, Jack went into a full outrage. Getting out of the bed by throwing the blanket off him. He tried to stand but fell to his knees from little strength, but his adrenalin was still kicking in. He sat up and pounded the floor with his hands as hard as he could. After a while tears flowed down his face. His hands came to a halt. Hands blistered and battered, as his head fell in sadness.

"CREEK"

Jack lifted his head to see four connecting tiles lift up and through the crack he saw Tooth and Anna.

"Jack" Anna whispered.

Jack crawled over to the opening. "Anna…Tooth"

"Come on Jack" Tooth helped Jack into the opening.

Anna closed it after Jack was in, as they crawled through the tunnels. Like they had done since they were kids.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pitch walked down the halls, humming to himself, thinking Jack was still locked in his room. He was almost to his destination when he was halted by a yell.

"How dare you!"

Pitch turned around with a broad look as he saw Heather come at him fuming.

"We were supposed to work together" Heather pointed her finger at Pitch. "There I was busting my ass and you were where? I almost got killed if not for one of your men hadn't caught me"

Pitch stilled looked bored "Sorry about that. I needed to know how it all worked before helping you"

"Helping? You called that helping!" Heather was getting more upset and knew Pitch didn't care.

"You know…."Pitch held up the spear and gave a dark smile. "You are really getting on my nerves"

Pitch stabbed Heather in the heart with the spear. Just like the guard, Heather let out a scream as her eyes turned black.

She fell to the floor as Hyde came over to Pitch. "Finally!"

"Tell me about it" Pitch put down the spear but noticed how his crystal necklace along with Hyde's had turned red as well. "That's new, but fitting." Pitch let out a grin and looked at Hyde. "Shall we say hi to our guest?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the dungeon, chained to the wall was young Hiccup. He tugged the chains with all his might but it was no use. Falling to his knees, he let out a sigh.

"I see our guest has gotten settled."

Hiccup looked up to see Pitch come walking in with Hyde. He eyed something over on Hyde's shoulder. Hyde let out a smirk as he tossed the large lump off his shoulder and onto the floor.

Once he got a closer, he saw that it was Heather. She wasn't breathing and her eyes were black.

"Heather?" Hiccup whispered.

"Don't even bother" Pitch kicked the dead girl as she rolled over. "Now let's get down to business" Pitch knelt in front of Hiccup. "You will do everything I say and you can live you worthless life as Jack's personal pet. How does that sound?"

Hiccup glared at Pitch with hate in his eyes. "What makes you think Jack and I will allow you to get away with this?"

"Hmmm, let's see" Pitch thought aloud. "I have the weapons, the army, the crystal, Jack and you… (chuckle) you're chained to a wall" He saw Hiccup was acting the same way that he was with Alvin. Confident and strong willed, believing that whatever Pitch was offering him was full of shit. Pitch smiled to himself, and slowly got up and walked out. "We'll let you think for while"

The door slammed shut and Hiccup let out a breath of air. So many question ran through his head. 'What had he gotten himself into? Where was Jack?' He thought after the defeat of Alvin and saving the city that everything would go back to normal. But no. He and Jack had forgotten all about Pitch. He didn't stop and tried to think 'where had the man been when all this was happening?' Instead he found out that Pitch had plan this all out ever since they arrived.

He saw Heather still on her side. Thank gods she was showing her back to him. He knew she was a bitch but still felt pity for the woman. Just like the guard, Heather was dead to the world. Whatever that spear was, it was something no man should trifle with.

Hiccup leaned back against the wall trying to think of something to get out of this and save Jack.

"RUMBLE"

That sound startled Hiccup as he sat up and looked around for the source for the sound.

"CREEK"

Four of the stone connecting tablets on the floor began to move and open up to reveal Astrid, Bunny and Elsa.

"Guys" Hiccup whispered.

Elsa held up her finger to her lips, telling Hiccup to be quiet. Bunny held up the stone and both Astrid and Elsa climbed out. They both got the crystals out and the cuffs fell off. Hiccup rubbed his wrists from soreness. Astrid grabbed Hiccup's wrist and lead him over to the opening. They all climbed in and Bunny closed the stone back into place.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

One of the guards was walking through the halls quickly as possible. Letting out a huff as he opened the doors to the throne room. Slipping inside, whispers could be hear until Pitch's voice ran along with a bang following after.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ESCAPED!?"

Inside the room the guard was cowering in fear from Pitch's anger. Kicking the table, plate of fruit fell onto the floor with a role He grudged angrily over to the window, then placed both his hands on the sill, and let out a sigh. Calmness met him as Hyde watched the man and saw Pitch's black dragon came over the crazy man. The dark man let out a creepy chuckle the led into an evil laugh.

Pitch stood upright and patted his beast. "Let them think they have the upper advantage. We let them think all is well. Then crush them"

"What shall we do?" Hyde ask.

"We prepare for war. The best way to rule over a spirited nation…is to break it" A dark smile appeared on Pitch's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The escape-es headed over to the far side of Atlantis. The area was filled with Altantian refuges and warriors. They were surrounded by rocks with dragons on them. They growled and yawned as the dragons didn't care that they were in there home.

"We're staying here until we come up with a plan" Bunny stated as both eh and Jack looked at the site.

Jack felt awful for his people. "This is….."

"Hey hey. You and I both know Pitch was going to pull this one day" Bunny tried to cheer Jack up, but only made it worse.

"I know..but…"

"ROAR!"  
Jack looked up to see Amphirite flying down in front of him. Jack warped his armed around the water dragon and she returned with a purr.

Over by Hiccup's group, Astrid showed what was going on so far.

"Okay, so we counted our forces, weapons and guns, but we still need to think of a way to get the spear away from Pitch." Astrid showed Hiccup the maps and sketches they had.

Hiccup looked at all of them and let out a breath. "It's not enough. Pitch has the same vehicles but his warrior might have the same power as him"

"And he's got most of the Pooka's on his side too" Bunny and Jack came up to the group.

"THUMP"

"That's why we have a better idea"

Hiccup looked up. Eyes almost bulged out of their sockets in shock "Ruff. Tuff. Do you know what you're sitting on?"

"Yup!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut were on the back of two headed zipple-back. The beast let out a growl as their new riders gave each other a high five.

"We thought it be a surprise attack" Astrid explained.

"The dragons are just as unhappy as we are that our homes are being taking over by Pitch and his ruffians." Tooth crossed her arms in detest.

"That's why we came up with an idea" Astrid pointed to the map. "The Pookas will be on the ground, while the vehicles and dragons will take the air."

"This is…this is amazing" Hiccup was astonished by the awesome plan they came up with. He looked up at them amazed and back at Jack. They both new with this plan, they could actually win.

"Hey, you're not the only one who can come up with a crazy, unrealistic plan" Snotlout yelled from on top of a monstrous nightmare.

They all got ready for tomorrow. For when tomorrow comes, the war beings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alone in one of the rooms, Jack and Hiccup were practicing hand to hand combat.

"Yes, like that" Jack caught Hiccup's fist. "That's good for now, let's take a break"

Hiccup collapsed on the ground with exhaustion. Toothless came over to him and sniffed him like he was looking to any wounds. Hiccup laughed and petted the dragon. "Thanks for making a saddle for him"

On the back of Toothless was a leather saddle.

"It was hard at first, too bad he wouldn't wear the bridle." Jack petted his own dragon, Amphitrite.

"I have a feeling that he wouldn't like it anyway." Hiccup looked up at Jack will a smile, but once he saw that dazzling smile, he turned away will a heavy blush.

Jack smile faltered, remembering something he wanted to ask. "You know, after this battle….you will have to head home"

Hiccup looked up at the nervous boy. "Ya" Hiccup just realized that Jack was right. After all this he and the rest of the explorers were going to head back. That meant never seeing Jack again.

"Well I…I was wondering if….if:

Jack tried ti say the words but his nervousness got the better of him. He finally just up and said it. "Will you stay here with me?"

Turning away, blushing mad. Jack was unable to see a huge blush on Hiccup's face and his mouth was gaped open.

Toothless looked up at his rider and shook his head. He gave Hiccup a push that brought him back. Hiccup snapped out of it and looked at the blushing Atlantian.

Running through his head everything. 'Stay here, I mean this is what I've always dreamed of this place and I can live here with Jack, but then again I own a house, cat and job working as a boiler man…..who am I kidding' "Yes"

Jack head shot up and looked at Hiccup with hope.

Hiccup got onto his feet and walked over to Jack. He held his hands saying. "Yes, I'll stay with you" Hiccup kissed Jack on the lips, but when he felt no pressing back, he broke it "I'm sorry. I just assume…"

Jack lunged himself onto Hiccup causing both to fall backwards. The lights shut off and all was quiet, except for the rustling up stairs.


	10. Rise of Atlantis & The Fall of Pitch

**Chapter 9: Rise of Atlantis & The Fall of Pitch**

Dawn broke through as the crystal lit up the sky. Everyone was getting ready for the war that was going to take place. Pookas were stretching for the run they would be doing. Vehicles' engine turning on and lighting up. Dragons roared as they were saddled and riders ready. Everyone said their goodbyes and which their warriors the best. Hoping, praying that the war would turn in their favor.

In one of the out coves, Hiccup and Jack were gearing up. Hiccup was wearing one of the dragon rider's suits (Outfit from HTTYD 2) that Jack had given him. Buckling the last buckle, he turned around to see Jack.

"How do I look?" Hiccup showed an award smile as he showed it off.

"Perfect" Jack was in the same gear, but his was blue and white with some white fur in the collar. He walked up to Hiccup and placed a kiss on his lips. They both smiled as each other until the moment was ruined.

"Ahhh"

There in the door way stood Astrid, Tooth, Elsa, and Anna.

"Hey Bunny! You owe me 20 nofigs" Shouted Tooth, causing the embarrassed the two lovers to blush red.

"TOOTH!" Jack whined while Hiccup blushed.

"Oh get over it" Elsa laughed and tried to ease the tension. "Tooth and Bunny have been going at it since you two met"

"Except Bunny thought it would take longer for you two' Anna making gestures by pointing her two pointer fingers together, making the two blush even more.

"You heard!?" Hiccup almost yelled.

"Hey, small camp and man can you boys really let it out" Astrid smirked as the two boy faces blushed even more.

"Hey Astrid! Are they unsexing yet!?"

"Unsexing is not a word, you dolt"

"Well I'm sorry, but last time I checked we were at WAR!"

"We're coming" Hiccup pushed the squealing girls out the door with Jack behind him.

Both Hiccup and Jack saddled up on their dragons and gave each other a look. "Let's go!"

Toothless and Amphitrite flew into the air. It was the signal for everyone that it was time to go. Roars from warrior and the crowd could be hear. Everyone flew into the sky as the Pookas raised on the ground. Ready for the war ahead. To the heart of Atlantis they went, to fight for their freedom and home.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Palace, Pitch walked onto the balconies. Gear on and everything ready. He saw Hyde come towards him with a dark smile.

"There coming, sir"

"Good" Pitch got on his dragon, who gave a nasty screech. "Let's go to WAR!"

The army of warrior, red crystals around there neck shines, let out a cry as they got on their vehicles and started them up. Glowing red, they were saddle by men in black. Black and red like their souls, they intended to win with blood, violence, and broken spirits.

For as the fog lifted, hell broke loose.

Blast and shots were fired as the fights got more intense by the minute. Pookas, Atlantians, and dragons fighting for the right to live. Bunny fought tooth and claw at his once Pooka brotheren. When he saw that brown Pooka watch and wait, anger filled him.

"Hyde" Bunny growled and run at Hyde.

Hyde smirked as he too ran straight for Bunny. They both slammed into each other. Claws drew blood as they went at it. Bunny fending off Hyde and swung his boomerang at him.

Bunny hated Hyde. They were once friend, but drifted due to different ideas.

"You still hanging out with that twig of a girl" Hyde mocked, for he heated the idea of Pooka and human being together. "I love to get my claws into her"

"Grrr" Bunny let out a growl at the brown Pooka. "At least I'm not kissing a psycho person's ass" Bunny charged at Hyde as the brown Pooka darkly chuckled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Up in the sky, both Hiccup and Jack were dodging and fighting their own battle. Shot of arrows, fire, and beams were shot. Taking down the enemy, the Hiccup knew that if they didn't get to the boss, more would die.

"We need to get to the crystal!" Hiccup looked at the blue object in the sky. "If we get to the crystal, we can draw Pitch's attention."

Jack nodded his head in agreement. They were nearly there but were halted by almost getting by a red beam.

"Woah" They looked behind them to see Pitch on top of a black medieval dragon that was similar to Jack's dragon except it was more darker and looked like something that out of a nightmare.

"Oh no. Run!" Jack and Amphitrite dived with Hiccup and Toothless behind them.

"What is that thing?" Shouted Hiccup.

"A nightmare. The most vicious and ferocious dragon you never want to come across." Jack and Hiccup raced through the city, trying to dodge Pitches attack.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Astrid with Tooth behind her on her deadly nadder, Stormflyw, were dodging the beams and arrows as well. They saw Pitch trying to take out the prince and Hiccup. Astrid was about to help but Tooth told them they could handle it and we need to help those who are injured. Astrid nodded her head, knowing what Tooth said was true. Hiccup was stronger now than he was when he first arrived on the ship. He could not handle himself and protect Jack.

They saw a few men injured and tried to get to them but were halted when Snotlout and Hookfang came flying by.

"Snotlut!" Astrid yelled at the idiot, who was having a hard time steering the dragon.

"You try flying a dragon who doesn't listen to you!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna and Elsa were flying through the air on one of the vehicles. Anna shot an arrow as her sister drove and used the beams to attack. Anna saw Bunny fighting Hyde and tapped her sister's shoulder. Elsa looked at where her sister was pointing and let out a gasp. Anna told her sister to go.

Anna jumped off the skimmer and landed on a furry, reindeer horn dragon that was ridden by her boyfriend, Kristoff. Elsa saw that her sister was already and headed straight for Bunny.

Bunny slammed his fist into Hyde. The brown Pooka landed on the ground on his side. Bunny thought he won, but when he turned his back Hyde was about to pounce on Bunny.

"WAM"

Bunny turned to see Hyde's body fly left as he dropped to the ground dead. He look up to see a skimmer come closer "Elsa?"

Elsa put the shimmer where Hyde was standing before. "Bunny, get your fuzzy ass on the fish!"

Bunny knew his girlfriend was edgy and serious which meant 'don't mess with me or I will unleash a deadly force that will make you wish that you did as I say'. Bunny climbed on and they rode off.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sandy and Gobber were on medical duty. They stitched and patch wounds up as quickly as they could. For once one was done, five more came in their place. Gobber wiped his head as he saw Tooth and Astrid bring in more.

"How are you guy's holding up?" Asked Astrid

"Fine, but we need more hands" Gobber looked around to show that even though the refuges were helping, only a few knew about medicine.

Tooth jumped off Stormfly and walked over to Gobber. "I have experience. Show me where I can help"

Sandy showed Tooth where she was needed and they head over to the patients. Gobber looked back at Astrid and told her that she was more help in the air. Astrid nodded her head and few into the air.

Gobber was about to turn and get back to work when he saw the twins fly by. They tried to go separate ways and only made the dragon fall. Only a few seconds later they flew correctly did Gobber shake his head.

"Thor, I must be nuts to wish for them to share one brain again"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiccup, Jack, Toothless, and Amphitrite were having their own problems at the moment. Pitch was hot on their tales and not letting up.

"We have to watch for its flame" Jack stated as he looked back at the dragon.

"What?" Hiccup looked at Jack confused by what he meant. He knew any flame that came out of any object was dangerous. But the way Jack said, it made it sound like there was something extra dangerous about this dragon.

"Its flame will melt through….."

A shot of fire had almost hit them, and they watched as one of the building's rood melt into liquid, but it didn't stop there. It seemed that the whole building was stilling melting for the massive hole became larger and larger. They both looked at each other in shock and made their dragon go faster.

Toothless looked back to see a blast heading straight for Amphitrite. Toothless pushed her out of the way, only to be hit himself.

"HICCUP!"

"ROAR!"

Hiccup and toothless plummeted onto a large platform and landed with a thud. Hiccup fell of the dragon and rolled onto his side, He shook his head and looked up at Toothless.

"Tooth-ahhh" Hiccup must have broken and gotten a concussion when they hit the ground. He tried get to his feet but was unable to do and he saw that Toothless was breathing but not getting up. Breathing heavy thinking that his broken rib may have done more damage, he fell on to his side.

"HICCUP!" Jack landed on the platform and ran over to them. Cradling him in his arms, and saw that Hiccup was giving him a reassuring smile. Jack got out his crystal to heal Hiccup's wounds or any other injuries.

Amphitrite tented to Toothless, who opened his eyes a little and gave a little purr that showed he was alright. She gave him a nudge, but everyone looked up when they heard something land.

Pitch's dragon perched on the platform. Pitch got off the nightmare and started walking over to the boys. The nightmare made it over to the two fallen dragons, who roared at the beast. The nightmare held the dragons back, allowing its master to do with the boys as he please.

"Jack…run" Hiccup tried to stand and push Jack behind him, only to stumble to his knees.

"I tried to be nice" Pitch hit Hiccup across the face with the spear.

It caused Hiccup to drop to the ground unconscious. Jack tried to shake the boy awake, but Hiccup stayed under.

"But I guess we'll just have to do it this the hard way then!" Pitch raised his staff to strike Hiccup.

"NO!" Jack wrapped his body around Hiccup protectively.

A wave of power came from Jack and sent Pitch flying backwards. The staff fell to the ground and Pitch tried to get up. He scrimmaged around for the fallen weapon. When he saw Jack feet, he looked up to see Jack with the staff in his hand, eyes glowing red as the carvings under him glowed red as well.

"You will hurt no one" Jack walked up to Pitch, angers of red light radiated from him.

"Now now Jack. Let's try to stay calm" Pitch let out a smirk next thing he said. "You don't want to do something foolish. What would your mother and father think?"

Thoughts of how his mother brought destruction and killing people filled his head. There was anger and hatred that he felt, like his mother was showing him everything. How that one little thing can destroy everything. How one small hate or anger can turn the most beautiful of blues into the blackest red? Fear was not the answer. Death was not something Jack should bring, not even to the most cruelest of men.

Jack looked up at the crystal. Tears in his eyes, he looked back at Pitch who was slowly getting up.

Closing his eyes, all the red turned to blue as he rose the staff in the air. It also changed color and a soft blue came from it

"_**I sentence you Pitch…**_

_**and all your warriors….. **_

_**to the dark depths of Atala. **_

_**You will not bother or harm anyone ever again!"**_

Jack slammed the spear onto the ground, causing a force to fly through the air. It dragged both Pitch and his men up into the air. They swirled around, through the tunnels until they hit the volcano. The ground opened up and swallowed them whole.

"Jack!" Was the last words from Pitch as he tried to reach out and grab. But all that remained was a crack in the ground where they were trapped.

Jack clasped to the ground from exhausted. Last thing he remembered was seeing all their friends running and calling them.


	11. Epilogue: Farewll & Cover Stories

**Chapter 10: Farwell &Cover Story**

The day was saved and Atlantis was returned to its former glory. People were hustling and bustling to see the heroes before they left. Even though they had a lot to do. They to repair the new areas of the city. Learn about their culture and look at what the water uncovered in the first battle. But they still wanted to thank the heroes for not only saving us once but twice.

"Atlantis will honor your names forever" Jack was wearing clothes similar to that of his late father. He placed the crystal necklaces on each of the explorers, for it meant that they were part of Atlantis. "I only wish there was more we could do for you"

The explorers smiled and looked at their necklaces.

"Uh, you know, thanks anyway…but I think we're good" Snotlout pointed behind him to men loading treasure into the narwhal submarine.

"They'll take you as far as the surface" Hiccup was dressed in a lighter, formal attire than the one hiccup wore.

"We're gonna really miss you guys" Astrid said to Elsa, Tooth, Anna, and Bunny.

"We're gonna miss you too!" Anna practically tackled Astrid with a hug that let Astrid gasping for air.

Both Tooth and Elsa laughed as Bunny grumbled at the girly antics.

"You know, I'm going to reopen the flower shop…and I'm gonna to think of you guys every single day… Monady through Friday, Saturday until 2. And Sunday….I'm gonna take Sunday off probably, and….Maybe I'll go in for a couple of hours. You know…but August… I'm going to take August off….. "Snotlout hugged Hiccup and left thinking f his whole plan in remembering everyone.

"I ain't so good with speeches" Mildew brought something from behind his back and gave it to Hiccup. "It's the bacon grease from the whole trip"

"Mildew…I…" Hiccup like everyone else felt sick from the memory of Mildew's food, but Mildew told him to say no more and walked off.

Astrid gave Hiccup and kiss on the cheek and then a few jabs. "Two for flinching. See ya Hiccup"

"Hey Hiccup!" Tuffnut stuck his arms out, dirt falling off him and the stench was so bad that I think a pot of flower just died, waiting go his hug and goodbye.

"Hehe, Tuffnut" Hiccup patted his head and said goodbye while backing slowly way.

"Told you he wouldn't" His sister was sitting on top of one of the chest while a few Atlantian guards stood next to her.

"You sure you want to stay? Gobber and all of them knew what Hiccup was going to say.

"Ya" Hiccup grabbed Jack's hand and they looked into each other eyes. They both looked over at the others were saying goodbye to their dragons

"Bye Storrmflye" Astrid hugged the deadly nadder as it screeched and purred.

"By Hookfang" Snotlout was about to do the same to the Monstrous nightmare but Hooffang got distracted by something and flew off after it. "Its oaky…he's crying in the inside."

"Well then" Gobber blinked a couple and turned back to Hiccup. He stuck out his hook for Hiccup to shake. "Whoops" Gobber changed hands and they shook. Then he turned to his medic buddy, Sandy. "Take care of them"

Sandy nodded and put two thumbs up in understanding.

"Hey, let's try one more time in front of camera"

All of them sat and stood in front of the camera, while one of the Atlantians took the picture.

"Say Gochk"

"Gochk"

XXXXXXXXXX

The picture came out horrible. It only showed their legs and the ground. Mr. Clause looked through the pictures and back at everyone on the couch. Astrid, Gobbber, the twins, Mildew, and Snotlout were all sitting in their fancy attire. Their crystals glowed bright on their tie, neck, forehead, staff, tooth, and ear.

"Okay" Mr. Clause went back on his toes and then front. "Let's go over this again. So we got it straight. You don't find anything?"

"Nope" Snotlout started. "Just a lot of rocks…and fish…..little ones…and sponges"

"What happen to Helga?" Asked Mr. Clause

"Well, we lost her when we thought she got hit by the zeppelin but…" Ruffnut hit her brother over the head, then he straighten himself out and remembered his line. "Missing"

"That's right" Mr. Clause eyed Ruffnut. "And Alvin?"

"Nervous breakdown" Gobber confirmed. "You could say he went tall to pieces."

"What about Hiccup?" M. Clause looked at the group with concern.

"Went down with the ship" Astrid concluded.

"GRUMBLE"

They all turned to see Tuffnut burrowing himself in a flower pot. Ruffnut faced palmed her head at her brother's antics while everyone shook their heads.

"Thor, give me strength" Mildew muttered.

Mr. Clause looked back at the pictures and smiled. "I'm gonna miss that boy. At least he's in a better place now" Mr. Clause looked at the picture of both Hiccup and Jack. When he went to the next one, there was a folded piece of paper with trying it together.

On it said to Mr. Clause, From Hiccup.

He opened it up to see a picture of young Hiccup and his father with righting on and a crystal blue necklace glowing. He picked up the necklace as he read the note.

"Dear Mr. Clause,

I hope this piece of proof is enough for you.

It sure proved me"

Mr. Clause looked from the note to the necklace. He put it on and felt like he was 20 years younger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Atlantis, they were all surrounding the giant stone. Hiccup stood back from the stone with a chisel and hammer. He allowed Jack to go forward to place the crystal on the stone. It lit up showing the late Queen's face. It began to float up and join with its siblings.

Jack pulled Hiccup away and they climbed the building to get a better view. Once on top, they watched it float with the others as they both held hands.

"ROAR"

Tooth and Amphitrite, came next to the couple as they too watched the crystal.

"Hey buddy. How do you like your new tail?" Hiccup petted the dragon as Toothless let out another roar. Toothless showed off his mechanical tail, letting it flap open and closed.

They both laughed as they sat together. Jack laid into Hiccup as Hiccup put his arm around the king and brought him into a kiss.


End file.
